Mutants, Extraterrestrials, and Robots
by Random Crossovers
Summary: The Weyland Yutani Corp. had join forces with the Kraang to experiment mutagen on the Xenomorphs, but the Engineers had taken over the plan and are about to use it on Earth. The Turtles must stop it from happening, but they would have to form an unlikely alliance with a stealthy extraterrestrial that has been watching them for years.
1. Chapter 1:The Alliance

**Chapter 1:The Alliance**

In the unknown reaches of space, there was a ship with a company name on it. That name was called Weyland Yutani Corporations. Inside the ship, there were soldiers who walked the hallways of the ship and scientists who were experimenting on dark-skinned creatures.

One of the scientists said, "Subjects 27 and 32 are ready for breeding, get the containers ready."

Two other scientists brought large glass tubes into a room where there were two men strapped on tables. They placed the tubes in the center of each of the men's chests and they waited until blood started to come out of the two men. A snake-like body in each of their chests popped out and went inside the glass tubes. The scientists then secured the tubes and took the two creatures away.

A man then walked into the room and said, "Another successful experiment. What did we discover this time about the Xenomorphs, Doctor ?"

A scientist was tapping on some sort of tablet and said, "Not much, really. Only the same chest-bursting and breeding thing, but nothing new." The man became disappointed and he looked at the dead people. He began to wonder if there really was nothing else to learn about the xenomorphs. He left the room and walked through the hallways of the ship.

Suddenly, a voice on an intercom said, " _Warning ! Warning ! Warning ! Unknown Black Hole Detected ! All Passengers Brace For Impact In T-Minus 14 Seconds_."

The man ran and ran until he finally reached his room, then the whole ship was sucked into the black hole. It was a bumpy ride, but the ship was left undamaged. Everything inside the ship had fallen over such as lab equipment and weapons in the armory. The man had fallen on the floor and he got up. He then walked to the bridge and asked the people where they had gone to.

The pilot of the ship said, "We just happened to be in some kind of world called Dimension X. So far, we detected life forms in these areas and we haven't found out if they were hostile yet."

The man looked through a window and he saw large floating rocks all around the ship.

He became surprised and said, "Try to land on one of those rocks if you can."

The pilot nodded and he searched for a safe place to land.

Once he had landed the ship, the man said, "Is the atmosphere stable here ?"

The pilot checked and he replied, "No, the atmosphere here is quite deadly if we breathe its air."

The man understood, but he wanted to check the place. He then said, "Get the soldiers suited up. I wanna take a look at this place."

Half an hour later, the man and a group of soldiers ventured the unknown dimension. The man thought about what kind of creatures that would lurk in this world, but he also needed to find a way back home. The man and his group of soldiers kept on exploring the mysterious Dimension X, but they had no idea that they were followed by someone. That someone turned out to be a brain-like creature on a floating vehicle. The creature flew away towards a large sliver building with details that were purple. The creature then landed inside the building and crawled out of its vehicle. It kept on crawling until it reached a larger version of itself inside a machine-like body.

The large creature then said, "What is it now, Kraang ? What information does Kraang have for Kraang this time ?"

The small Kraang explained to her about humans wandering around their world and it had surprised her. She stood up in her Exo-suit and started to walk outside the building. Along with some of her Kraang, she went towards to where the humans were.

The man and his soldiers were still wandering around the place and one of his soldiers said, "Sir, there's nothing here. We should focus on getting back to the ship."

Knowing that there was nothing to discover, the man then said, "Very well, head back to the ship."

They all started to leave until a voice cried out, "Not so fast ! Kraang must speak to you, human."

The man looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Then, a huge machine with the Kraang inside it had appeared right before the man's eyes.

He somewhat became excited and said, "What beautiful creature you are ! And you also know how to speak English as well."

The Kraang got closer and picked up the man. She asked, "How did you come to Dimension X, the home of the Kraang ?"

The man replied, "Well, you see...there was a black hole that somehow transported us to your world. We don't want any trouble, but would it be alright if we took a look around."

The Kraang wasn't sure if she should trust the man or not, but it was her kind that created the human race. She knew that the man was filled with curiosity and that he wouldn't hurt them at all.

So she then said, "Kraang will allow you to explore Kraang's intelligence. However, Kraang will destroy you if you decide to attack Kraang."

The man nodded and they went to the huge sliver building. The man and his soldiers went inside the huge building and they saw technology so advanced, that the human race hasn't made it yet. The man, however, was far more interested in the technology than his soldiers.

Once he was done admiring the tech, he said to Kraang, "What extraordinary machinery you have. You could be the most smartest species that I have ever met."

The Kraang liked the compliment and it had made her think of something.

She went up to the man and said, "You admire the Kraang very much, human. Kraang would like to join forces with you."

The man was confused and asked, "Why ? Join forces for what ?"

Kraang went to a type of super-computer and showed him plans that involves some kind of liquid.

The Kraang then said, "This is mutagen and Kraang is experimenting with it in order for Kraang to live a stable environment in a different world other than Kraang's world. Kraang wants you to help experiment mutagen and discover its many abilities that the mutagen holds."

The man nodded and he watched her flying towards a large metal ring with a console next to it.

She said, "Kraang will take you back to Earth if you help Kraang with the mutagen."

The Kraang then opened up a portal and it showed a building with the same company name that was on the ship.

The man said with smile, "Don't worry, you can count on us with your mutagen."

The Kraang was in a joyous mood and said, "Excellent, Kraang will need the mutagen experimented very soon."

She left and the man took a sample of the mutagen in a glass tube. People then started to walk through the portal and into Dimension X. Once they saw their boss, they asked how he had gotten to this place. The man ignored the people and ordered them to experiment the mutagen right away. He walked through the portal and then inside the building. The man was happy to discover a species who was very intelligent. Although, he thought if the Kraang was able to help them with the xenomorphs. Then he had a better idea to use the mutagen on the Xenomorphs and discover what new abilities they would have from obtaining the mutagen's power.

He walked the hallways of the building and into a room that said, "Karl Bishop Weyland. Senior Director of Weyland Yutani Corporations."


	2. Chapter 2:The Lone Yautja

**Chapter 2:The Lone Yautja**

Years ago, a Yautja named "Halkrath" was assigned for a hunt in New York City. Halkrath was a Wolf Predator, so he was the elite in his clan and he gain great respect towards his brothers.

Once he was starting to leave on his ship, the clan leader walked up to him and said in a growl, "Make us proud, bring as much trophies as you can. Bring great honor to the clan."

Halkrath nodded and he left from his planet to Earth. It was a long journey, but he was prepared for the hunt. Halkrath didn't want to disappoint his clan if he dies on the human's planet, it would bring great dishonor. With the ship on autopilot, Halkrath prepared his inventory for the hunt on Earth. He packed his med-kit, weapons, and equipped his Plasma Casters on his shoulders. He then put on his most important piece of armor that his people had used for a long time: the Yautja Mask.

Halkrath finally arrived on Earth and he hid his ship in a place where no one would find it. Afterwards, Halkrath turned on his invisibility and began the hunt. So far, he has gotten a few bloody skulls to add to his trophy collection. Although, he thought that hunting the humans became boring and he wanted a bigger challenge. One day, he was on a rooftop of a pet store and he was looking for someone to kill. He then heard a bell coming from the pet store and Halkrath looked down to see a man with four baby turtles in his hand. The man walked away and went into an alley. Halkrath was curious of where he was going, so he followed him. Halkrath walked in the same alley and he saw the man with other humans, who seem to be holding some kind of liquid in a tube. He was confused of what was happening until the man was fighting against the others. Once the man became victorious, the container broke and the liquid poured all over the man and his turtles. Halkrath watched as the man became a rat person and his turtles growing larger. All five of them escaped into the sewers and Halkrath became so curious that he followed them. Inside the sewers, Halkrath thought about how he'd never encounter a human morphing into a different creature before. He kept on wandering and wandering until he finally found the rat person and his turtles.

Halkrath listened to the rat person as he said, "Don't worry about a thing, my young ones. Master Splinter will still care for you, no matter what."

Halkrath understood what Master Splinter had said since he learned the human language from his elders. He knew that Master Splinter was to be a honorable warrior of some sort, but he wanted to wait until the turtles became old enough to fight. Since that day, Halkrath waited for a worthy challenge that he will soon accept.

It had been sixteen years since Halkrath waited for the Turtles to grow. Everyday, he would finish a hunt and usually go into the sewers to watch the Turtles train. Halkrath would even watch as they started to create their lair in the sewers and he would even watch shows that the Turtles put on TV. It came to his mind that the Turtles would actually resemble humans that he always stalked. He thought of them as idiotic, lazy, and weak, but he had to admit that some of the humans were more than that. Later on, he saw Master Splinter giving them colored strips of cloth with two holes in them. That was the moment when he finally knows what they were to be called: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo.

One day, Halkrath was jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the city of New York when he saw something that the Turtles had never done before. He saw them outside the sewers, jumping from one roof to another. Halkrath was surprised that the Turtles became warriors of stealth, but it didn't really matter since he was obviously the best. He decided to follow them until he saw Raphael scaring a human being. The human seemed to drop a box and Michelangelo picked it up. The four Turtles curiously looked at the object that was inside the box and to Halkrath's surprise, they ate the object like they were its predator. The Turtles were still wandering the city and Halkrath never felt so alive. This was actually the most exciting hunt, but he had no time for fun and games. He figured that the Turtles were finally ready to fight until they stopped. Halkrath saw the Turtles stalking a man and a young girl with orange hair. At first Halkrath thought that they were gonna assassinate them, but he saw familiar human beings from sixteen years ago. He wondered what they were doing here until he saw them take the man and the girl away. The Turtles then attacked the human beings and rescued only the girl. However, he saw that they keep getting into each other's way, allowing the humans to recapture the girl and driving off. Halkrath had second thoughts on fighting the Turtles, but then he realized that they wouldn't be much of a challenge. His attention went to Michelangelo, who was running away from one of the humans. Halkrath followed the two into an alley and watched as Michelangelo attack the human with a blade on his weapon. Then it came to Halkrath's surprise that the human was actually a type of machine with a brain-like creature in the lower body. This made him feel more concern about what Earth was dealing with, so he left the Turtles and followed the van.

It was hard to catch up to the van since it had gotten a head start, but Halkrath managed to reach a building where the two humans were at. He searched for the two humans around the building and he saw the machines experimenting with the same liquid that Master Splinter and the Turtles were covered in. He quietly entered the building with his cloak and he sneaked in the hallways. Halkrath saw nothing interesting about the building until he found something disturbing. He looked through a small window of a room where there were humans who were testing the liquid on his people's most strongest prey: the Xenomorphs.

Halkrath became shocked that the Xenomorphs were being tested on the liquid, but he was even more shocked of what they had transformed into. A scientist took a canister of Mutagen to a glass cage where there was a Drone. He then used a machine that safely dumped the Mutagen on the Drone and everybody in the room watched the result. The Drone started to screech and it cried in pain. It was banging itself against the cage until something started coming from its body. The Drone grew two pairs of arms and what seemed to be crab-like claws. The Drone's tail turned into a fork-like shape and the whole body became somewhat orange. It had stopped crying and it looked at itself. Instead of a screech, the Drone roared at the scientists and rammed the cage so hard that the glass almost broke. Then, a man with a name tag on his chest that said Karl Bishop Weyland, walked into the room and clapped for the scientists. Bishop stopped his clapping and stared at the Drone.

He then said, "Excellent work people, this is the best thing we have done ever since we have met the Kraang sixteen years ago."

Bishop walked towards a terminal with a scientist analyzing the DNA of the Drone.

Once she had finished, she said to Bishop, "Sir, I have compared the DNA of the Xenomorphs with this mutated one. So far, the mutated Xenomorph still has the same DNA as the others except it contains crab DNA that seems to be combined with the DNA strand."

Bishop became excited and said, "Incredible, we must test it on the other subjects and soon we will use the Mutagen on the Queen."

Bishop left the room and the scientists took the mutated Drone away. Halkrath thought about what would happen if the Xenomorphs broke out and attack the Earth. Without the living things on the planet, the Yautja would not have anything else to hunt. Halkrath went to search for the Xenomorphs, ensuring the safety of his prey's planet.

Halkrath kept on searching and searching for the Xenomorphs. To his surprise, he saw the Turtles fighting a giant creature, who Mikey had called Snakeweed. Halkrath ignored them and left to find the Xenomorphs, but he was knocked down by a tail and fell to the ground. Although he didn't feel any pain, he looked back at the rooftop to see what knocked him down. He became shocked that the thing that knocked him down was the mutated Xenomorph from the lab. The Xenomorph jumped down and landed on the ground, then he roared at Halkrath and prepared to charge at him. Halkrath dodged its attack and took out his Combi-Stick, which he used to stab the creature. The Xenomorph felt no pain and it knocked Halkrath to a wall. It was going to be a tough challenge since Halkrath never fought a mutated Xenomorph before. He powered up his two Plasma Casters and fired at the Xenomorph. The Plasma bolts did not do any damage to it, but a crack was formed on the head and a Plasma bolt broke the shell of it. The Xenomorph cried in pain and Halkrath finally discovered a weak spot. He took his Combi-Stick and charged at the weak spot. The Xenomorph stopped its pain and used its tail to hit Halkrath to another wall. The wall broke and Halkrath was knocked into someone.

Once he was on the ground, he heard somebody say, "Mikey, are you all right ?"

Halkrath got up and he looked to see most of the the Turtles and Snakeweed. Leonardo ran to Michelangelo and helped him, but the giant creature grabbed them both and threw them at Raphael. The three were now on the ground and the Xenomorph came up to them.

Snakeweed looked at the Xenomorph and said, "More mutants ?! I'll have to take care of you then."

Snakeweed attacked the Xenomorph, but his vines were caught by its tail. The Xenomorph swung him around and threw him at a generator. Then Halkrath had an idea to create an explosion, but he saw that the Turtles already thought of it. They made the Kraang shoot lasers at the generator and the explosion occurred.

Afterwards Snakeweed was killed and the Xenomorph was left. There was a standoff between the Xenomorph and Halkrath. The Turtles watched and Donatello came to them with only the girl. The Xenomorph roared and Halkrath decided to take his weapons and armor off of him. He slowly took off his mask and dropped it on the ground. Halkrath roared for a challenge and they both charged at each other. The Xenomorph opened his pincers and tried to grab to him, but Halkrath slide from the attack and pushed him down to the ground. The Xenomorph quickly got up and swung its tail, then Halkrath grabbed it and he used all of his strength to throw him into the fire. With all his might, he successfully threw the Xenomorph into the fire and it cried in pain. Knowing that it was over, Halkrath pick up all of his equipment and left. However, he looked back at the Turtles and they stared at him with curiosity.

Halkrath then heard the sound of cops coming and he said to them with a deep voice, "Go back to the sewers."

They became surprised about his knowledge of their lair and they left. Halkrath continued on, but something caught his attention. He saw a shuriken with a type of symbol on it. He knew that it belonged to the Turtles since they were the only ones that uses stealthy weapons. He picked it up and decided to keep it as a trophy, but he was unaware that there was a news reporter and a camera man filming him. The camera man stepped on a stick and it caught Halkrath's attention. He turned to look at the two humans and they left. Halkrath tried to run after them, but the cops have already arrived. He decided to leave, but he then felt great dishonor since his identity has been exposed.

In the next day, Halkrath returned to the sewers to see what they were up to.

He saw them watching TV with Master Splinter and Michelangelo said, "Look guys, we made the news. Well, that guy from last night did."

Halkrath saw himself on TV and heard the Turtles talking about him. They became suspicious of him and wondered how Halkrath knew where they lived. His identity had been revealed throughout city and someone named the Shredder, saw the shuriken and recognized the symbol on it. He also saw Halkrath holding it and thought that an old friend of his is training an army of ninjas. He then commanded his soldiers to prepare his private jet and he left to New York City.

Meanwhile, the building was still on fire and two cops were wandering around inside of it.

One of them said, "Geez, what did the people do here ?"

They continued looking around until they saw glass containers and mutagen on the floor. Along with the mutagen, they saw tiny foot prints leading to a room. They followed the tracks into the room and saw slime everywhere. One of them was about to say something until a Xenomorph with multiple hands grabbed him away. The other cop became very afraid and he ran, but he was surrounded by mutant Xenomorphs. He backed up against a wall crying and whimpering. A pincer broke through the wall and took it down. A figure appeared from the wall and it was burnt badly. It was the same Xenomorph hybrid that Halkrath had fought earlier. It grabbed the cop with its pincers and ripped him apart. Blood and other things inside the body fell on the floor and a couple of Xenomorphs such as the Runner, ate it. The Xenomorphs head back into the room where the other cop was still alive. He was on the floor and he tried to crawl away, but it was too late since the multiple-handed Xenomorph held him down. He looked around to see the others backing away. He was wondering what was happening until a large Xenomorph appeared. It had chains of ancient metal and it was about twenty feet tall. It screech at the other Xenomorphs and a facehugger was in the hands of one of them. This Xenomorph had two curved horns and it was reddish-blackish. The Xenomorph grabbed the cop by the throat and placed the facehugger on the cop's face. The cop went unconscious with the facehugger and the giant Xenomorph commanded the others to take the body away. Everyone of the Xenomorphs left the burning building and went to a different location to make their nest.


	3. Chapter 3:Past, Present, and Future

**Chapter 3:Past, Present, and Future**

 **Later in the future...**

In deep space, there was a giant mobile home-world that belonged to a humanoid triceratops species. The species was named Triceratons and they were building a machine that can generate a black hole. They were completely unaware of an invisible ship firing something on their home-world. The object landed on a surface of a battle station and it sliced through the wall, entering the station. Triceratons heard an alert of a breach and they went to investigate. They managed to take care of the breach and they took the mysterious object away. Many Triceratons in the home-world examined the object and wondered what it was. One of them stepped up towards the object and poked it. The object opened and it revealed an egg that was covered in slime. The Triceratons became curious and they took a closer look. The egg slowly opened and multiple facehuggers started to pop out, jumping on the faces of each Triceratons. Some of them even tried shooting the facehuggers, but their acid blood melted the weapons of the Triceratons. They became defenseless and had nothing to fight back with. The Triceratons then knew that their lives would soon end quickly by the facehuggers.

Weeks later, the whole species was extinct and their home-world was overrun by Xenomorph and Triceratops hybrids. The Xenomorph hybrid Queen was in the throne room of the Triceratons home-world and the whole nest covered the battle stations. The invisible ship from earlier had returned and it had bought more ships. They started to extract the Xenomorphs from the Triceratons home-world and put them inside containers. One ship entered a battle station and individuals entered the hangar. This species was pale white, wore bio-suits, and were called Mala'kak. They walked to the throne room, carrying some kind of machine. The Xenomorph Queen looked at them and suddenly, the machine wrapped her in metal wires. The machine pulled the Queen away from her nest and into the ship. Then, the Xenomorph Queen was taken away and the Mala'kak were looking at a map. The map consisted of the universe, with Earth being marked by them.

One of them said, "This species is ready to be tested on. Even with the new improved biological weapon of ours, we can be able to test them."

Another Mala'kak looked at the map and said, "There is one Yautja located in a location called New York. It seems he has been there for a while, but the weapon should be enough to kill him and his species."

Their ships left the Triceratons home-world and went to Earth to begin their invasion.

 **Back to the present...**

The mutated Xenomorphs ventured on to look for a new home outside of New York and every creature they find, they would take and harvest them. They would take animals such as bears, birds, fish, fox, and many more. The Xenomorphs would always kill the sick animals because the newborns would start to become weak. With each animal they had harvested, the new hybrid Xenomorphs would become more swift, more strong, and more smart. They finally found a cave far away from the human civilization, where they can make their nest. In just a few hours, Arachnid Xenomorphs would used their webbing to create the nest in the cave and the Queen would have a room to lay her eggs. The other Xenomorphs and the hybrids would either defend the Queen most of the time or they would go back to New York to search for more of their kind. Before long, the Xenomorphs and the hybrids rescued their kin from four Kraang bases and Weyland Yutani Bases. There were a lot more bases in New York, but the population of the Xenomorphs that were free was about one-fourth of New York's population. If all of the Xenomorphs were free, then the population would increase to three-fourth of New York's population.

Bishop became very upset about the Xenomorphs freeing his test subjects. Not only was he upset, but the Kraang Prime became upset too. Bishop went to the labs in his corporation and ordered the scientists to secure the Xenomorphs. They did as he told them and they locked the captured Xenomorphs in a tight cell block. Bishop had to make sure that his test subjects wouldn't escape like the other bases. He then receives a transmission from Kraang Prime, who seems to be very angry about something.

He asked, "What is it, Kraang ? You look angry enough to blow up a city."

Kraang Prime then shows a hologram image of the Turtles and said, "We have found out who destroy the first base which belongs to Kraang and release what you humans call the Xenomorphs. The ones called the Turtles have exploded the part of the base which belong to Kraang that contains the creatures which you call the Xenomorphs."

Bishop examined the Turtles and he saw them wielding weapons that seem to belong to ninjas.

He then asks, "What do you know about these...Turtles ?"

Kraang Prime put away the hologram and replied, "Kraang has no information about the ones called the Turtles and therefore, Kraang does not know the true purpose which belong to the ones called the Turtles."

Bishop wondered if the Turtles have some kind of connection with the Xenomorphs, but he thought otherwise. He then remembered back on the time he was in the helicopter, taking away the man and the girl.

 **Flashback starts to shine...**

The Kraang were taking the girl and the man onto the helicopter when the explosion occurred in the base.

When they got on, Bishop laughed and said, "Doctor Kirby O'Neil and his daughter, April. It's very nice to see you both, I'm Karl Bishop Weyland of Weyland Yutani Corporations. I hope you two will just ignore the problem that just occurred and..."

Kirby interrupted Bishop and said, "Whatever it is you need me for, just leave my little girl alone."

The helicopter started to take off and Bishop just cut to the chase and said, "Look, your daughter is valuable and we need her so that you can be forced to help us with the mutagen and the Xenomorphs. I wouldn't hesitate to command my associates to shoot your daughter."

The Kraang aimed their blasters at April and Kirby said, "Okay, okay, okay ! I'll help, just don't hurt her."

When the helicopter took off, Donatello jumped up and grabbed on. He then climbed in the helicopter and fought the Kraang. After he finished, Bishop took out a gun and aimed it at him.

He then said, "Who are you and why are you here ?"

Donatello knocked the gun off of Bishop's hand and replied, "None of your business, I just here to rescue these people."

Donatello grabbed April's hand and then Kirby's. They all jumped off the helicopter, but Bishop grabbed Kirby at the last minute and pulled him in. Kirby slipped out of Donatello's hand and was sent back inside the helicopter. Donatello and April fell safely on the roof of the base and the helicopter was long gone.

Kirby now felt safe, but Bishop angrily said, "Your daughter may have escaped with that...that person or whatever, but it doesn't mean that we'll have to force you into working for us."

 **Flashback fades...**

Bishop walks to Kirby's cell and opens the door. He walked into the room to see Kirby curled up in a corner.

Bishop then said, "I know the creatures that took your daughter and once I find out where they're hiding, I will get your daughter."

Kirby looked up at Bishop and said, "You're a psycho, why do you want to help the Kraang anyways ?"

Bishop chuckled a little and replied, "I thought it was already obvious. Our corporation is trying to build better worlds and we are trying to help the Kraang build one of their own. That is why we're helping them experiment the mutagen and they're helping us experimenting them on the Xenomorphs. With your help, you can benefit us both."

Kirby yelled, "never", with an angry shout and curled back up.

Bishop left the room and went to the labs to search for the Turtles location. He also searched the location of the missing Xenomorphs, so that they would never spread throughout the world.


	4. Chapter 4:Friend or Foe

**Chapter 4:Friend or Foe**

Halkrath was in his usual spot in the sewers, watching the Turtles do their everyday stuff. Before his identity clears, he decided to hid like the Turtles until people start to forget about him. He often follows the Turtles on their adventures to stopping the Kraang. When the Turtles fought them on a rooftop, he saw a human recording everything on his device. The Turtles followed the human to protect their identities, but the Kraang kidnapped the human and left. Halkrath didn't want the Turtles to lose their honor like he did, so he defeated the Kraang and captured the human with his Net Gun. He grabbed the device from the human's hand and was about to destroy it when the Turtles arrived. Halkrath crushed the device in front of their eyes and took the net down. The human yelled at Halkrath and insulted him, but he ignored the human and left the area. The Turtles followed him in order to know what was happening, but Halkrath turned his cloak on and hid.

He listened to them as Raphael shouted, "See, I told you that we're never gonna catch that guy if he keeps becoming invisible !"

Leonardo said, "Raph, calm down. It's obvious that this guy could be on our side. I mean he stopped that guy from uploading that video."

Raphael then sighed and said, "I guess you're right, but I still want to know how he knows about us."

Donatello then said, "Maybe I could ask him about making us invisible. Then, we should be able to go around New York undetected."

Michelangelo then stepped up and said, "Oh, oh, How bout we call that guy...the Invisible Man ? That name should suit him very well."

Raphael grabbed Michelangelo and sarcastically said, "Oh, what a smart name to call the guy ?"

Raphael then gave Michelangelo a noogie and Leonardo and Donatello would laugh at it. They soon left to the sewers and Halkrath would usually follow them back. It has been a few weeks and Halkrath would see the Turtles make new enemies such as Bradford, Xever, and the Foot Clan. Halkrath even saw Donatello creating a mechanical version of a turtle and using it in combat. He wasn't impressed to see Metalhead becoming a total failure and ended up being a traitor to the Turtles. Halkrath helped the Turtles with Metalhead by simply firing a Plasma Bolt at him and exploding most of the body. No matter how much he helped the Turtles, they would always try to catch him. Halkrath got a little tired of waiting for the Turtles to fight their enemies, so he followed Bradford and Xever to their hideout where the Shredder was. He listened to their plans and knows when to strike next.

Halkrath traveled to a noodle shop where Xever and the Purple Dragons were suppose to meet. When he went inside the restaurant, he only saw one human working there. He scanned the human with his mask and he saw that the human was blind. Halkrath temporarily disabled his cloak and waited for the Turtles' enemies. When they arrived, Halkrath turned his cloak on and started his fun. Once he had finished, April and the Turtles walked in and they saw the Purple Dragons hanged upside down by wires. Halkrath saw that one of the humans was missing and he looked to see one of his wires cut off. Xever has escaped and Halkrath decided to leave him alone.

He once again listened to the Turtles as Donatello said, "It must be that guy again. I mean, who else could it possibly be ?"

Michelangelo then said with a spooky voice, "Then the Invisible Man strikes again, leaving no trace of his doing and..."

Raphael interrupted him by smacking his head.

He angrily said, "Okay, that guy helps us first, then he takes over ! What does he want from us ?!"

Leonardo said, "Look, I already said that he's trying to help us. He could probably be a better ninja than us."

Raphael and Leonardo started arguing about Halkrath and Donatello and Michelangelo tried to stop the fight.

April went to the shop owner and asked, "Did you happen to hear any suspicious...voices ? Cause we..."

The shop owner interrupted April and said, "I may be blind, but it doesn't mean I can't hear anything. If you want to know about growls and clicking, then I can tell you about it since I have heard noises like that before people came in."

The shop owner explained everything he knows, but the Turtles weren't close to reaching Halkrath. Halkrath was spying the enemies once again and he laughed as his enemies were being yelled at by the Shredder.

He also listened as Xever said, "Master, it wasn't the Turtles this time. It was some sort of person with invisibility or something. Once he was visible, it turned out to be the warrior you saw on TV."

The Shredder became surprised and said, "It must be more of Hamato Yoshi's students. He must be one of the elites, better than the Turtles. Find him and the Turtles, I will be dealing with them myself."

Halkrath had taken the Shredder's words as an invitation to a challenge, but he decided to fight him when the time is right. Meanwhile, Halkrath went to see what the Turtles are planning to do next when he saw a gigantic pigeon stalking April. He was curious to see what it was doing and he snuck up on it. The pigeon turned around to see Halkrath turning off his cloak and he became frightened.

He curl himself up and said, "Please don't hurt me, I just here to deliver a message from April's father."

Halkrath became surprised that the pigeon knew who Kirby was and asked, "What do you know about him ?"

The pigeon got up and said, "Well first off, I'm Pigeon Pete. I only came to warn April to leave the city because a huge mutagen bomb is about blow up. So far as I know, her father is still held captive by the Kraang and those Weyland Yutani guys."

Halkrath became shocked of what he had just heard. He didn't really care about the humans, but it is their hunting grounds.

So he decided to say, "I can help deliver the message, but you will have to wait until I gave a signal."

Pigeon Pete nodded and he listened to Halkrath's plan. Later, Halkrath and Pigeon Pete stalked April and the Turtles as they made a trap for Pigeon Pete.

Halkrath knew that the Turtles would do something like this, but Pigeon Pete said, "I can't believe they think I'm an enemy, I mean I'm just delivering a message."

Halkrath ignored him and listened as April said to the Turtles, "Guys, this is taking forever. What if he finds out it's a trap ?"

The time was right and Halkrath jumped off the building and landed on the ground. Pigeon Pete followed and the Turtles popped out of their hiding places.

Leonardo stepped up to them and said, "What do you guys want with April ? And what do you want with us ?"

Halkrath said nothing and Pigeon Pete said, "You don't understand, I'm here to tell you that April's dad said to leave the city."

April became curious and asked, "What do you mean my dad said to leave the city ?"

Pigeon Pete explained everything and Raphael angrily said to Halkrath, "If you knew about this, why don't you just do it yourself ?!"

Leonardo said, "Calm down, Raph. Look guy, we just want to make sure we can trust you. So far, you only helped us fight our battles, but we can do this ourselves. We don't need anyone like you to take over."

Halkrath walked up to them and said, "Master Splinter once said that you are all overconfident, not knowing how strong your enemies can actually be. When that time comes, I will show you how overconfident you really are."

Halkrath left and turned his cloak on. The Turtles froze in amazement that Halkrath knew what Master Splinter had told them. They then proceeded to stop the Kraang and rescue April's father. Meanwhile in a Weyland Yutani base, Bishop was discussing with the Kraang about the mutagen bomb in the city. He asked the Kraang, "Why can't we tell the people to evacuate ? Therefore, we can test the bomb without having any casualties."

The Kraang argued, "The mutagen bomb made by the Kraang must be tested on the humans and seeing the result that the Kraang has made."

Bishop was convinced and said, "Well, I guess a few casualties wouldn't hurt."

Suddenly, an alarm went off and Bishop went to investigate. Bishop arrived at the cell block, where Kirby was held captive. He then saw the Turtles rescuing Kirby from his imprisonment and commanded the Kraang to hold their fire.

Bishop walked up to the Turtles and said, "You have been very troublesome, releasing the Xenomorphs and all. Except that this time, rescuing Doctor O'Neil would be the last thing you do."

Michelangelo then said, "Oh yeah ?! Well, you won't get away from activating that bomb of yours."

Bishop laughed and said, "You don't realize what your doing. I'm trying to make a better world for this place and for the Kraang. I'm merely testing the mutagen, so that the Kraang can live in a suitable environment."

Donatello said, "Look buddy, almost everyone in the city will become mutants and you're just gonna let it happen. You're sick."

Bishop became annoyed by the Turtles' stubbornness and said, "Fine, be that way. You Turtles will never know what good I'm trying to give to humanity."

Bishop left and ordered the Kraang to open fire. He then went back to the labs and organized a plan with something named TCRI. Halkrath was on the top of a hotel called Wolf Hotel. With him being a Wolf Predator and all of that, he felt weird stalking on a building called that. He then watched as the Kraang prepared to detonate the bomb. He wanted to defuse it, but the technology was too advanced for him. The Turtles then arrived and attacked the Kraang, but he also saw Bradford and Xever joining the fight. After the bomb was defused by Donatello, The Turtles successfully defeated Bradford and Xever. Although, Bradford still didn't admit defeat and smash the glass on the bomb, then mutagen splashed over him and Xever, sending them off the building. Halkrath went to search for them and he saw as Bradford became a dog-like mutant and Xever as a fish-like mutant.

Bradford looked up and said, "Who are you ?"

Halkrath said nothing and he looked right at Xever's face.

Xever remembered who he was and said, "I..I know you. You were that guy who tried to hung me up on that ceiling."

Halkrath still said nothing and he took out a roll of wires. Bradford and Xever was confused until Halkrath started to his thing. While the Turtles were fighting the Shredder back on top of Wolf Hotel, they were getting beaten pretty badly.

Once they were all on the floor, the Shredder walked up to them and asked, "Where is Hamato Yoshi and the other student ?"

Leonardo, who was in great pain, replied, "Other student ? What are you talking about ?"

The Shredder held a blade to his throat and shouted, "Don't play with me. There is another student of Hamato Yoshi and he seems more experienced than you Turtles."

Raph tried to get up and said, "Is he talking about that guy who keeps turning invisible ?"

The Shredder looked at Raphael and said, "Then you know he is. Tell me where his location is at."

The Turtles said nothing and the Shredder became annoyed. He was about to end their lives until three red dots appeared on his armor. The Shredder looked at the dots and a Plasma Bolt hit him. The Shredder was thrown back a feet away and he quickly got up. He looked around for the person who shot him until Halkrath turned his cloak off. He was among the Turtles and started to walk towards the Shredder.

Halkrath drew his wrist blades and Michelangelo said, "Whoa, cooool."

The Shredder then stared at Halkrath and said, "You finally arrived, I guess it's time to teach you a lesson."

The Shredder drew his blades and charged at Halkrath. He quickly dodged the Shredder and knocked him hard to the ground. He then lifted him up and threw him at the destroyed bomb.

The Shredder made a huge dent on the bomb and thought to himself, "How is he this strong ?!"

He got off the bomb and threw knives at Halkrath. Two of the knives impacted on Halkrath, but he simply removed them and roared. He withdrew his blades and started wielding his Combi-Stick, which amazed Donatello. The Shredder charged at Halkrath and tried to land an attack. Halkrath reflected each attack with his Combi-Stick and pushed the Shredder away. The Turtles tried to get up, but the Shredder saw them and he was about to draw his blades. Halkrath saw the Shredder and he quickly launched a Yautja Shuriken at him. The Shuriken impacted the Shredder and sent him flying off the building. The Shredder fell on the ground unconscious and the Shuriken was gone. Halkrath roared in victory as he defeated his challenger.

He looked back at the Turtles and Leonardo weakly said, "Thanks, for uh...helping us. I guess you were right about us being, you know, overconfident."

Halkrath saw Donatello's broken staff and he gave him his Combi-Stick.

Donatello caught the weapon and said, "You're r-really giving this to me ? Why, thanks."

Halkrath left the roof and the Turtles went home. However, the Turtles stopped to see Halkrath's Shuriken and Raphael decided to keep it since Halkrath took one of theirs. The four brothers went back to the sewers, still unaware of Halkrath following them home.

Afterwards, the Shredder woke up and looked around. He saw spilled mutagen on the ground and his two henchmen, hanging upside down from a lamppost.

Xever said, "Hey boss, what happened up there ?"

Bradford also said, "Yeah, we saw you falling from the hotel and you took a little nap. By the way, can you give us a hand ?"

The Shredder became angry and said, "The Turtles may be weak, but that student of Hamato Yoshi is far stronger than me. How can he train someone to be that strong ?!"

Xever then replied, "Well, he did tell us something about himself."

The Shredder looked back at him and asked what. Bradford then said, "Before we say, can you help us down ? My head is starting to hurt a lot."


	5. Chapter 5:Trust

**Chapter 5:Trust**

Donatello was testing out his new Combi-Stick that he had received from Halkrath. He practice how to retract the weapon and used it on targets. The Turtles even tested the new Shuriken that they found on the hotel. They didn't really train or anything, but they goofed around with the weapons. So far, they accidentally destroyed most of their things in the sewer. Halkrath was in his usual spot and he laughed about how they ruin their home.

He stopped when Michelangelo said, "Hey guys, did you hear someone laughing or am I just going crazy ?"

Raphael chuckled and said, "You're always crazy, and you have problems with that brain of yours too."

They all started to joke with each other until Master Splinter came out of his room and yelled, "My sons ! It's time to train, and no asking why !"

They all quickly started training in the dojo and Master Splint had trained them there for 24/7. Halkrath never saw training this hard ever since he was back on his planet, going on his first hunt with no experience.

Ever since April became involved with the Turtles, Halkrath would stalk her around sometimes. He once saw her wearing a disguise of a pizza delivery boy and followed her to the Purple Dragon's hideout. Feeling concerned about April getting captured, he stopped her before she even delivered the pizza. She became frightened until she found out who he was.

She then said, "What are you doing here ? Did the Turtles sent you ?"

Halkrath shook his head and he took the pizza. He ripped it apart until he found a listening device in it. Halkrath crushed it and turned his cloak on, with April looking around for him. A door was knocked down and guys from the Purple Dragons were screaming and roars were heard. The noise was over quickly and April went to see the Purple Dragon's hideout, which was ruined.

She looked around until someone shouted, "Please don't hurt me ! I'll tell you anything !"

April went to a room where Halkrath was holding a Purple Dragon by the throat.

She walked up to them and said with a male voice, "Umm...tell me what your plan is uhh...with the Shredder, or my friend here will have to finish you off."

The Purple Dragon told them about his gang meeting up with the Shredder to destroy the Turtles home. Afterwards, Halkrath tied the Purple Dragon upside down and left the hideout with April.

April went to the a manhole where it leads to the Turtles lair, but she asked Halkrath, "Why don't come with me ? Everybody would want meet you."

Halkrath looked at the manhole and then back at April. She became confused and said, "What's wrong ? I mean, you've help them and you don't want them to see you, but me."

Halkrath took off his mask and said, "I..have...reasons."

They both walked together in the sewer and April kept looking at Halkrath's face. He then noticed her and said, "Anything...wrong ?"

April then replied, "Whaaat ? No, I just...wanted to say that your face is...um."

Halkrath knew what humans thought of his people's appearance and he said, "If it's too ugly, I already know."

April chuckled nervously and denied what Halkrath said. He ignored it and kept on walking the sewers with her.

April felt bad for a little bit, but she said, "Sorry, but can you at least tell me everything about yourself ?"

Halkrath didn't think that it was a good idea to tell her, but he did it anyways.

He said, "I learned your language from my elders since they had more experience with your kind. However, we hunt and kill your species. We would always take skulls as trophies to prove who would be the greatest in our clan."

April felt unsecured and back away from him. Halkrath then continued, "It's fine, we have rules in our clans. They state that we can only harm anybody with weapon, but never children, unarmed people, the sick, and your elderly."

April then felt a little safer and said, "Thanks for telling me, but why my people ? Why would you kill them ?"

Halkrath knew it was a bad idea and he said, "We are warriors and you're the only species in the universe. Until the Serpents have returned."

April asked him what the Serpents were and Halkrath explained that they were once the most dangerous species that his people had hunted. He even told her the story when his people had taught the humans to build and were recognized as gods. April found it hard to believe, but she thought that it could probably be true. They finally arrived at the Turtle's lair, but Halkrath hesitated to go inside. April knew that his people were sneaky warriors, but she saw something different in Halkrath.

She desperately asked him to finally introduce himself to the Turtles and he said, "Fine. Just stop asking me questions rapidly, I may as well die by words."

The Turtles were on a computer, trying to contact April. Donatello became worried and said, "Oh my gosh, what if the Purple Dragons captured her or something ? We got to save my April."

Then April walked into the lair and asked, "Hey guys, I got some information about the Purple Dragon's next move."

Everybody called her name in unison and they went to hug her. After the hug, Leonardo asked, "What happened ? We thought you were captured or something."

April then said, "I'm fine. It's just that I met someone that you should really meet. He's waiting outside the lair."

She called him in and Halkrath walked into the lair. They became surprised that April brought him to the lair, but they didn't draw their weapons.

Michelangelo walked up to him and said, "So, are you some mutant or an alien from outer space ?"

Raphael pushed him out of the way and said, "Look, I want answers. Why are you on our side and what do you know about us ?"

Halkrath ignored Raphael and he looked to see Master Splinter, exiting his room. He walked up to him and greeted respectfully like he would greet his elders.

Master Splinter was impressed and said, "You must be a warrior with honor. Maybe my sons here, could learn to be more respectful than arguing with each other all the time."

The Turtles denied that they argue all the time until Raphael complained how his brothers always starts the arguments. Master Splinter was indeed correct when the brothers started arguing in the lair. Halkrath hated the noise so much, that he made a load roar that silenced the Turtles.

He then said with an angry voice, "April has received important plans to discuss with you, but since you're wasting time, I'll tell you anyways. The person who you call the Shredder will destroy your home very soon and you need to stop him now."

Master Splinter argued, "No, they are not ready to fight the Shredder. They could be killed and it will be my fault for not training them hard enough."

Halkrath put his mask on and said, "They don't need to fight him, they only need to protect their home. I will use my skills to find more information in their hideout."

He left the sewers with the Turtles and April following him. Halkrath and April were spying on the Shredder in his hideout, who seems to be discussing his plan. The Turtles were waiting on another roof, trying to listen through a device that was given to April. Halkrath turned his cloak on and snuck inside to hear the plans more better. April insisted on following, but Halkrath denied. Once the Turtles saw what he was doing and they followed him. They then got caught by Bradford, who engages in a battle with them. With the new might of Bradford's power, the Turtles flee and told April to continue finding out the plans of the Shredder. April looked through the window of the Shredder's hideout to search for Halkrath, but he was next to her the whole time. April was relieved that he was okay until Halkrath informed her about the Shredder's true plans. Once they found out what the Shredder was planning to do, they both watched as Bradford, who was named Dogpound by Michelangelo, leave the building with a van and a tanker truck. Halkrath couldn't let them get away, so he jumped off the building. Dogpound and some Foot Soldiers saw Halkrath and attacked him. The Foot Soldiers were nothing, but Halkrath admit that Dogpound was powerful. Although Dogpound wasn't as strong as the Shredder, Halkrath was still able to defeat him. April safely got off the building, but she got captured by the Foot Soldiers and was thrown into the van. Halkrath saw the van get away and Dogpound getting on the tanker truck. He found one of the Turtles' T-phones on the floor and he picked it up. Halkrath figured out how to set a tracking device on it for the Turtles and he threw the phone on the tanker truck. Afterwards, Halkrath followed the van, in order to save April.

Halkrath caught up to the van and he jumped on the roof of it. The driver, who was one of the members of the Purple Dragon, heard a thump and stopped the van. Foot soldiers went out to investigate, but each of them were taken out by nothing but thin air. Then it was revealed to be Halkrath and the Purple Dragon member drew his weapons and attacked him. Halkrath easily took him down and he ripped the back door of the van off. April became surprised to see him and got out of the van, but she didn't see the Turtles.

She asked Halkrath where they are at and he said, "I placed a tracking device on the tanker truck, so that the Turtles can go after it. Since the van left first, I decided to rescue you."

April smiled a bit and said, "Well, thanks for helping me and all, but we should help the Turtles now."

Seeing that they were far from the tanker truck, Halkrath carried April and swiftly took her across the rooftops. They finally got to the manhole where Dogpound and the Foot Soldiers were fighting against the Turtles. While Dogpound was fighting the Turtles by himself, Foot soldiers took a hose from the truck and they placed the nozzle in the manhole. Halkrath knew what was in the vehicle, so he left April at a safe spot and went to stop the Foot Soldiers. He took put the Foot Soldiers and took the nozzle out of the hole, then he broke a fire hydrant with water filling the street. Before the water rushed to the hole, Halkrath used his Plasma Caster to shoot the side of the truck. The chemicals in the truck spilled out and touched the water, which causes the truck to explode. Luckily, Halkrath blocked the water in time before the chemicals explode the street. Dogpound saw that the plan failed and he retreated back to the hideout.

The Turtles went back to the lair with April, but Halkrath had disappeared. April became worried that Halkrath still didn't trust them, but she had second thoughts. When they got to the lair, Halkrath had already arrived before them. He was talking to Master Splinter about letting him stay in the sewers until he has finished a specific task involving the Kraang and the Weyland Yutani Corporation. April and the Turtles heard only a little bit of their conversation, but it didn't really matter anymore.

They forgot about the conversation between Halkrath and Master Splinter and they went back to doing their everyday things. Ever since Halkrath was accepted into the lair, the Turtles had asked him many, many questions about him. Leonardo asked him about his fighting skills, Donatello asked him about his technology, Michelangelo asked him about where he had come from, and Raphael asked how tough he was. Halkrath answered every question and he didn't feel annoyed at all. He even told them how life was on his planet and what they do to the humans. The Turtles thought it was freaky, but it didn't change their thoughts about Halkrath. Donatello was the only one who spent most of his time with Halkrath. He would build machines that are made using Halkrath's technology, but they always seem to be in Halkrath's language. Donatello gave up making the machines and started to work on other things. When April visits the lair, Halkrath would spend some time with her. Whenever he was with her, it would always remind him of his brothers back at home. April and the Turtles felt like family to him, but he won't be staying with them forever.

Halkrath was spying on the enemy one night, trying to find out their next move. Something then caught his attention, which he then curiously follows. He followed it across a few rooftops until the figure stopped. His cloak was on, so the figure couldn't detect him. The figure was a girl, who seems to be a Foot Soldier.

She looked around the area and said, "Who's there ? If you're trying to hide, it's useless."

Halkrath didn't do anything except growled and clicked.

The girl drew a weapon and said, "I'm warning you. Tell me who's there."

Halkrath turned his cloak off and the girl pointed her weapon at him. Halkrath walked towards her and she attacked, but Halkrath grabbed the weapon out of her hands and threw it off the building.

The girl then said, "So, you want a fist fight then. Very well."

She swiftly went to his side, but Halkrath tripped her to the ground. She got up and charged at him while Halkrath waited for the perfect moment to strike. The girl threw a swift punch to his torso, but Halkrath grabbed her hand and pushed her back. It seemed like a waste of time, fighting the girl, so Halkrath quit the fight.

She then said, "I know who you are. You're the elite student of Hamato Yoshi, but you try to run from a fight. I guess he taught you how to be a coward."

Halkrath ignored the insult and looked at her.

He then took his mask off and said, "I am only friend of who you call Hamato Yoshi. Not a student, but only a trusted friend. You should head back to the Shredder."

The girl chuckled and said, "You mean my father. I heard that you threw him off a roof. Very funny if I'm honest."

Halkrath said nothing and he put his mask back on.

He was about to leave until the girl said, "I'm Karai, by the way. And you should join the Foot clan instead of the Turtles. We could really use someone like you."

Halkrath looked back and Karai continued, "We can give you anything you anything, you name it. Money, weapons, tech, or something. It's not like the Turtles will have anything to pay you with, considering that they live in a dirty sewer."

Halkrath walked up to her and she said for one final time, "Think about it, cause my father will do anything to take you down."

Karai left the rooftop and went back to the hideout. Halkrath went back to the sewers and he didn't say anything to the Turtles, but there could be a chance that they wouldn't trust him again. He slept in his spot in the sewer, dreaming about going home one day.


	6. Chapter 6:Karai

**Chapter 6:Karai**

Living with the Turtles had been quite exciting for Halkrath ever since he revealed himself to them. He helped Michelangelo befriend a mutant alligator named Leatherhead, got chased by robots created by Baxter Stockman, and battled Master Splinter when he was controlled by the Rat King. Since then, he has been stalking April so that she wouldn't be in danger of new enemies that are appearing. Whenever he has time, Halkrath spent most of his time getting to know April and her life. He then starts to develop a relationship with her, a kind of a relationship between best friends. That was when he became very protective and stalked her, so that she can be out of trouble.

One day, the Turtles were off chasing Snakeweed, who was actually alive from the generator incident. Halkrath, with his cloak on, followed the Turtles and went ahead of them. He then tackled Snakeweed to the floor and held him. The Turtles arrived and they helped Halkrath attack Snakeweed. Once he was defeated, Snakeweed retreated and went to an alley while the Turtles and Halkrath followed him on the rooftops. Halkrath was ready to jumped down when Leonardo and Raphael started arguing about what to do. He was distracted by them until he saw Snakeweed get away.

Halkrath let out an angry roar and said, "STOP ARGUING !"

The two Turtles immediately stopped and Leonardo said, "Fine Raph, why don't you lead the team from now on."

Raphael replied, "Fine ! Maybe I will ! Come on guys !"

Donatello and Michelangelo followed Raphael, while Halkrath stayed behind with Leonardo. They both walked the rooftops together with Leonardo complaining about Raphael.

It reminded of how Halkrath was being questioned repeatedly by April, but he said, "Stop complaining, it is unlikely for someone like you to complain all the time."

Leonardo admitted that he was right and they continued on. They were very unaware of Karai stalking them, while a group of Foot Ninjas headed towards the two. They then started to attack Leonardo and Halkrath, but their quick reflexes helped defend themselves. The Foot Ninjas were easily defeated and Halkrath knew what was happening. He looked around for Karai until she appeared in front of them.

Karai took her mask off and said, "So, you refuse the offer ? I guess I can't blame you, maybe the others would want to switch sides."

She was staring at Leonardo, who seems confused about what was happening.

Halkrath stepped up and said, "They will not betray their master. The Turtles are smart enough, not to join you and your Foot clan."

Leonardo became more confused and said, "You know her ? What do you mean not join the Foot clan ?"

Karai chuckled and said, "Well your skills are still impressive, but I will find a way to change your mind. And maybe this guy too."

She put her mask on and went back to the hideout. Leonardo and Halkrath walked back to the lair without saying anything to each other. They finally got back and saw that the other Turtles were there. Afterwards, they left to find Snakeweed and his location while Leonardo and Halkrath watched Space Heroes together. Worried about the Turtles' safety, Master Splinter tells the two to find the others and assist them.

The duo were jumping across rooftops, searching for the others, when Leonardo said, "Listen, about what happened with that girl. I just wanted to say that I'm not mad or anything."

Halkrath replied, "Karai ? Don't worry about her. If we ever see her again, do not accept any offers from her."

Leonardo understood and they kept on searching. They both stopped when they found the manhole that Snakeweed used to escape earlier. Before they were about to enter, Karai stopped them both and drew her weapon.

Leonardo drew his sword, but Halkrath said, "No, put the weapons away. I want information this time."

Karai then said, "Before we get to that, I want to test this Turtle's skill against mine."

Halkrath looked at Leonardo and then back at Karai. He wasn't sure what she was planning, but he refused to leave Leonardo by himself.

Karai put her weapon down and said, "Fine. I'll test his skill when he's...unsupervised."

Halkrath said nothing, but Leonardo stepped up and said, "Listen, Karai. I don't really want to fight you, but if that's what it takes for you to get away, then I'll do it."

Leonardo drew his weapon and they both began to fight. Halkrath stood there, watching as the two fought each other back and forth. After a while, Karai won the fight and Leonardo retreated back to Halkrath.

Karai then said, "His skills are pretty okay, but the Foot clan would like it if you two just join us. Meet me on top of the high-rise later and I'll have one more offer to tell you both."

She then left without saying anything else and Leonardo faced Halkrath.

He said, "Should we go ? I have no idea about this situation we're dealing with."

Halkrath still said nothing, but he did say, "It could be a trap, but the both of us can defeat the enemy easily. If you want to go, think about it."

Leonardo thought about it and he seemed like he had an idea. He asked Halkrath to follow him and they both went to April's apartment. While Leonardo was talking to April, Halkrath waited on the roof. He listened to their conversation involving Karai and he heard a sound of someone slapping.

After the conversation, Leonardo went to the roof and said, "Hey, I know what April said about Karai, but...I just see a good side to her for some reason. Look, you gotta come with me, just in case."

Halkrath didn't argue, he too had seen a good side to Karai as well. He told Leonardo to go ahead of him and then he went inside April's apartment.

April saw him come in and said, "Halkrath, what are you doing here ? And where's Leo ?"

Halkrath then replied, "Leonardo and I are going to see Karai. Don't let the others follow us, we'll be okay by ourselves."

April was worried, but she knew that Halkrath can defend himself and Leonardo. She nodded in agreement and Halkrath left the apartment. Leonardo was already on top of the building, waiting for Halkrath and mostly Karai. Although she had arrived first, he was expecting Halkrath to be here already. Instead, Leonardo decided to talk to her first. Halkrath was in a nearby rooftop, listening to their conversation. He wanted to know what Karai was offering him, but he was also ready when Leonardo gets into trouble. Halkrath kept on listening and he only heard the words stealing, sword, and doing it myself. The whole conversation stopped and he could hear them fighting, but he also saw Raphael and Snakeweed close by.

Karai retreated when Snakeweed attacked Leonardo and Raphael, but Halkrath stopped her and said, "I'm not letting you leave, Karai. Instead of you telling me to switch sides, I will try to convince you to do it."

Karai replied, "How are you going to do that ? If I can't convince you, then how are you going to convince me ?"

Halkrath pointed at Snakeweed and said, "Leonardo and I know that you have a good side, but you are not admitting it. If you're not going to join us by sides, then join us by strength."

Karai looked at the fight and thought about what Halkrath said.

She looked back to him and said, "I'm not switching sides and my father will punish me if I do."

Halkrath kept arguing, "I have fought your father before, and he is not as strong as me. If he ever wants to hurt you, I will be by your side to defend you."

She thought about it even more, but Raphael and Leonardo were losing to Snakeweed. Karai finally chose her decision and said, "Let's go help them."

Raphael and Leonardo were pinned down by Snakeweed and they couldn't free themselves.

Raphael said, "Where the heck is Halkrath ? I thought he was with you."

Leonardo replied, "I don't know. Last time I saw him was back at April's apartment."

Suddenly, Plasma bolts were fired at Snakeweed and Shurikens were thrown at his vines, freeing Raphael and Leonardo. Once they got on their feet, they both saw Halkrath and Karai charging at Snakeweed and attacking him. Karai threw bottles that happen to freeze some of Snakeweed's vines, but he manage to break free from them. Halkrath desperately tried to fight with his Wrist Blades, but the vines were too quick. He knew that his close range attacks would be effective, so he took out his best, far range weapon: the Razor Whip. With the Whip, Halkrath was able to slice the vines swiftly and defeated Snakeweed. He took a couple of bottles from Karai and threw it at the defeated enemy. Snakeweed then froze up and was smashed by the two Turtle brothers.

Afterwards, Leonardo became upset at Halkrath and said, "Where were you ? You could have helped me and Raph earlier."

Raphael said, "Speaking of helping, who's she ?"

He was pointing at Karai, who was looking at the Shredder's hideout.

Halkrath and Leonardo walked up to her and she said, "He raised me for my whole live, but he doesn't love me. He held a blade to my throat, threatening me to attack you guys the next time we meet."

Leonardo put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Master Splinter isn't like that. He loves us as his sons, even if we aren't related. Come live with us and he'll be happy to care for you like you're his family."

Karai looked at Halkrath and said, "I know I said that you wouldn't be able to convince me, but you're pretty skilled at it than me."

Halkrath then replied, "I'm just like you. I don't usually get praised at my home planet, but they still raised me. Then, Master Splinter took me in like I was a son."

Karai smiled and said, "Then let's go home."

Once they left, Snakeweed's heart starts to beat and pieces of him started to form together. Before the heart was covered, a foot smashed it and rubbed it across the ground. The foot belonged to Halkrath, who knew that some pieces of Snakeweed might survive. Afterwards, he finished him off and left to the sewers with Leonardo, Raphael, and his new friend, Karai.

Meanwhile in the Shredder's hideout, the Shredder became very upset of Karai not returning.

He said to his Foot Soldiers, "Find Karai and bring her back here. Once I get my hands on her, she will feel my wrath."

The Shredder was interrupted when a voice said, "You will not lay a single hand on her. Not while I'm here."

The Shredder looked around for the person until Halkrath appeared on a window, casually sitting like he was bored.

Feeling huge rage within him, the Shredder shouted, "Where is Karai ?! I shall find her and punish her for leaving me."

Halkrath let out a short laugh and said, "She left you to join me and Hamato Yoshi. We have became close friends ever since then."

The Shredder drew his blade and said, "That traitor ! She will pay for what she has done."

Halkrath jumped down and walked to him.

He then said, "Karai will be protected by me. Not even you and your army will be able to defeat me."

The Shredder withdrew his blades and said, "One day, you will drop to your knees and beg for mercy. And when you do, I will have your head."

Halkrath wasn't threatened, but he left the hideout without leaving a trace.

Karai had been a great addition to the Turtles' family. She showed her skills to the Turtles and learned more from Master Splinter. When April meets her, she thought that Karai was a spy until Halkrath convinced her that she isn't. With Halkrath being close to her, April believed him and became friends with Karai. When she was in the surface, Halkrath would keep his promise by going with her every time she was up there. They became partners together and assisted the Turtles whenever they were in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7:Family Reunions

**Chapter 7:Family Reunions**

Weyland was in his office, trying to search for the missing Xenomorphs using a satellite until one of his scientists walked in.

The scientist then said, "Mr. Weyland, we have a visitor that want to see you."

The scientist walked away and a Kraang droid walked in with Baxter Stockman.

Baxter sat down in front of Weyland and said, "Um...Hi, my name is Baxter Stockman and people may get it wrong the first time, so I'm just letting you know..."

He was interrupted when Weyland said, "Get straight to the point, Baxter. I am already aware of your boss and his request for some tech from my company and the Kraang."

Baxter chuckled nervously and said, "Well yes, I'm sure that you are aware of that, but he's expecting me to create this project for one of his henchmen. I believe that the tech would be the same thing that the Kraang has, which is a type of neural-transmission interface. You see, I have been trying to make those for weeks and..."

Weyland held his hand up as a sign to stop and said, "I do not need the information to be repeated again. I know what the Shredder wants and I know what you need. In exchange for that alliance, I want his help to track down my missing test subjects and to bring them back to my company. However, they are dangerous creatures and you don't want to underestimate them, they are rather intelligent as well."

Baxter understood and he walked out of Weyland's office.

Weyland kept on searching for the Xenomorphs until a Kraang droid said, "Kraang has finally found one of Kraang's power cells and Kraang will be able to open the portal from Dimension to your world. After that, Kraang will be able to help your company called the Weyland Yutani Corporation to successfully recapture the ones called the Xenomorphs."

The news from the Kraang made Weyland happy and he said, "Good, then we'll have a better world for you very soon."

Meanwhile, Karai has been trying to fit in with April at her high school. Halkrath still stalked them to make sure that everything was going smoothly. A lot has happened ever since Karai moved in with the Turtles, more Kraang droids have been hunting April down when the Turtles found out by decoding a Kraang data drive. Now Halkrath must be aware about the Kraang at all times, he can't let April get captured by them.

When everybody was sleeping one night, Halkrath was the only who stayed awake. He thought of his home planet and how he usually likes to hunt again, but things have changed for him since he befriended two humans and five non-humans.

Halkrath then saw Donatello coming up to him and said, "Hey, I got no time to explain, but I really need you to come with me. It's about April's father and I finally found his location. Come on."

Halkrath once again didn't say anything, but he looked over to April and thought that she needed part of her real family for once. So he went with Donatello to a Kraang hideout, in hopes to find April's father.

Once Halkrath got them both into a Kraang detention cell, they both separated to search for Kirby. Halkrath quietly walked the hallways with his cloak on and he looked through some of the cells. They contained Xenomorphs or mutated ones, but Halkrath saw one with an amphibious mutant in it. The mutant hissed at him and tried to ram the door, but Halkrath simply ignored him and walked away. He continued searching around the facility until he heard a sound coming from the cells. Sounds of Xenomorphs screeching filled the hallway and lasers were being fired. Halkrath went back to investigate, but he only found dead bodies of the Xenomorphs and broken parts of Kraang droids. He also heard a hissing noise coming from behind him and he turned around, only to see the mutant from earlier with equipped armor. Halkrath felt a sudden urge to challenge him and he dismounted his weapons. The mutant dropped his gun and charged at him, beginning another fight for an elite Yautja.

The Turtles and Karai got to the detention cell where they reunited with Donatello, who finally found Kirby.

Karai looked around and said, "Where's Halkrath, didn't he go with you ?"

Donatello replied, "I have no idea where he is. We separated when we got here, but I haven't seen him since."

Karai looked as she saw Halkrath's weapons on the floor and picked them up. They started to hear roaring and screeching coming from the hallways until Xenomorphs appeared. They looked at Karai and the Turtles and charged at them. The Turtles sliced the Xenomorphs into pieces, but they soon realized that the blood of the Xenomorphs are melting things in their path. Knowing that the fight is dangerous, they retreated to find Halkrath with more Xenomorphs chasing them.

The Turtles and Karai kept on running in the hallways until they went into a room that locked a door behind them. The Xenomorphs were unable to get in and they fled.

Karai and the Turtles looked around the room until a voice said, "Finally, some peace and some silence. I've been waiting to meet you all in private."

They all looked at a man sitting on a chair, who revealed to be Bishop Weyland.

He stood up from his chair and said, "You Turtles, have been a great parasite to my company and the Kraang. Don't you see that I'm trying to create a better world."

Kirby replied, "No, you're only being deceived by the Kraang. You're not creating a perfect world for us, you're creating a world here for them."

Weyland denied it and said, "You don't understand anything. By building better worlds, we can help species survive from extinctions. Without you Turtles in the way, I can finally..."

They were all interrupted when an amphibious mutant crashed into the room. It looked very injured and tried to crawl away from something, but it turned out to be Halkrath who walked into the room. He grabbed the mutant and threw towards the locked door, which easily breaks apart. The mutant tried to get up, but it was taken by the Xenomorphs. Then, they started to enter the room until Karai gave the weapons to Halkrath and he quickly equipped them. He fired his Plasma Caster at the incoming Xenomorphs and they quickly perished.

Halkrath, Karai, and the Turtles left with Raphael saying, "Sorry, but we can continue this another time."

They all left the facility and safely got back to the sewers. April was finally reunited with her father and everybody celebrated except for Halkrath. He sensed something wrong with Kirby until he saw a hidden chip on his back. He ignored it, thinking that it may be harmless, but he had doubts about it. Halkrath rested while the Turtles and Karai continued celebrating.

Back at the detention center, Weyland walked to an undamaged console with a hologram of Kraang Prime being presented.

Weyland then said, "They took the bait, like you said they would. Now comes the final process of our plan."

Kraang Prime nodded and said, "Yes, Kraang is now ready to cross the portal into the human's world."

Weyland turned the console off and he walked away to a helicopter, taking him back to the Weyland Yutani headquarters.

The next day, Halkrath was wide awake when he learned about a Kraang invasion from the Turtles. He watched them prepare for the big fight and left without saying anything else. Halkrath decided to stay with Master Splinter, Karai, and April because he still had doubts about Kirby. Later, April and Karai asked him to come along to assist the Turtles and he accepts the offer. He walked through the hallways of the sewers with the girls and Kirby. However, Halkrath stopped when Foot soldiers and Weyland Yutani Androids appeared, armed with weapons. April and Karai readied their weapons and Halkrath slowly pulled out his Razor Whip. He attacked them, forcing the Foot soldiers to retreat and the Androids all sliced up. Kirby saw that the plan failed and tried running away, but Halkrath swiftly grabbed him and took him back to the lair.

Back at the lair, Karai and April tied Kirby up and Halkrath removed the chip from behind his head. Kirby was able to regain himself and fell unconscious.

Halkrath wanted to know why the Foot Clan was involved with the Kraang and he left the lair until April asked, "Halkrath, where are you going ?"

He turned around and said, "The Shredder has formed a connection with the Kraang, I want information from him."

Karai then replied, "You know you're not going alone. We're partners, right ?"

April then said, "Plus we're best friends and we don't do things alone."

She turned to Master Splinter and continued, "You gotta come with us too. It's about time you tried leaving this place and helping others."

Master Splinter replied, "Very well, but I don't really like the idea of it."

Karai said, "Come on, old man. Your sons are out there fighting by themselves and you're just going to let them die. Just tag along with us." Master Splinter thought about it and he accepts to join them.

The four traveled to the Shredder's hideout where Dogpound and Fishface were guarding the entrance. Halkrath decided to do his thing by hanging them upside down again. Karai and April silenced the two and continued onward with Halkrath and Master Splinter. They all took out a couple of Foot soldiers until they finally reached the Shredder's throne room.

The Shredder saw them walked in and said, "You again ! What do you want now ?!"

Halkrath pulled out a rope and tied the Shredder upside down.

The Shredder desperately tried to get himself down until Karai said, "Hello, father. How does it feel of being defeated so easily ?"

He gotten angry and said, "You ! If i were free, those would be the last words you say !"

Halkrath drew his blade and held it close to the Shredder and said, "If you were free, you wouldn't be able to walk again."

The Shredder silenced when he knew what Halkrath was going to do him.

Master Splinter then said, "Before you three have anything else to say, I want to be alone with the Shredder for a moment."

Karai and April waited outside the room, but Halkrath turned his cloak on and sat a window without being seen.

It has been ten minutes already and Halkrath heard many things that made him feel...sensitive. Halkrath learned that he is not protecting the daughter of the Shredder, but the daughter of Master Splinter. After the conversation was over, Halkrath turned his cloak off and walked to Master Splinter.

He saw Halkrath and said, "It's obvious that you were spying on me. You just couldn't trust me to be alone."

Halkrath replied, "True, but I am very curious to find out more things about you."

Karai and April walked back in when they heard Halkrath's voice in the room.

Master Splinter ran to hug Karai and said, "Miwa, I'm so glad that you're alive."

Karai asked what was happening, but Halkrath insisted that she would have to wait until they all got back to the sewer.

Halkrath then turned to the Shredder and said, "Now, tell me what you know about the Kraang."

The Shredder simply said, "You'll never get anything from me. I will never tell you anything !"

Halkrath cut him down and grabbed him by the throat.

Halkrath then said, "I don't believe you, but we have bigger threats than you to take care of."

He threw the Shredder across the floor and left with everybody. The Turtles successfully stopped the Kraang's invasion and they regrouped with Halkrath and the others along the way. Once they got back to the lair, Master Splinter explained to everybody how Karai was actually Miwa, his daughter. Not only did they celebrate their victory against the Kraang, but celebrated the return of Miwa. When the celebration was over, April and Kirby went back to their apartment and Karai changed her name back to Miwa. When everybody was asleep, Master Splinter called Halkrath into room.

Halkrath wanted to know what was happening, but Master Splinter said, "I just wanted to thank you for bringing my daughter back. I thought that the Shredder killed her back in Japan, but I guess I was wrong. I can't imagine what would happen to her now if you weren't here."

Halkrath couldn't imagine it either, but he was glad to reunite him with Miwa. Halkrath and Miwa spent some time with April at her apartment, but Kirby was acting crazy about the Kraang returning. The Turtles visited them and they helped convince Kirby that there is nothing to worry about. Once the Turtles left, April became more concerned of her father. Miwa also became worried and she helped April take Kirby to his room. Halkrath simply waited outside until he spotted a Kraang ship flying in the air and became cloaked. He even saw the Turtles flying towards it, entering the ship. Just when April and Miwa went outside, the ship was dropping containers of mutagen that were about to fall on top of them. Kirby ran out to block it from them, but Halkrath grabbed Kirby and the mutagen fell on top of them. They both fell off the balcony and Kirby was covered by bats that were under them. April and Miwa watched as Kirby mutated into a bat-like creature and flew away. Miwa looked for Halkrath who seems to have gone missing, but there was a trail of mutagen leading to the sewers.


	8. Chapter 8:The Wolf Pretador

**Chapter 8:The Wolf Predator**

Halkrath was slowly walking the hallways of the sewers with mutagen on his whole body. He felt weakness and pain coursing in his blood, mutating him into a mutant. Then Halkrath tripped and fell, but he decided to crawl his way back to his ship. Halkrath became very tired and he slowly closed his eyes. The mutation began and it started to transform Halkrath into something bigger. Fur grew from all over his body, his teeth became bigger and sharper, and his hands became claws. After it was over, Halkrath stood up and felt energy through his veins. Some parts of his gear was still equipped, but they have shrunk a little bit. Halkrath let out his usual roar combined with a howl. He then finds his way out of the sewer and sees Kirby flying in the distance. Halkrath followed him to make sure that his friends would okay from the mutagen.

Miwa and April were in the streets, looking for their lost friend. They searched the whole city, but they had no luck of finding Halkrath at all. Instead, they both found the Turtles and asked if they have seen him. The Turtles told them that they haven't seen Halkrath ever since they left from April's apartment. They all decided to search for Halkrath and Kirby together by going through the streets and the sewers of the city. During their search, Michelangelo was searching in the alley ways when he saw a shadow, resembling a bat. He went closer and closer until he saw Kirby, looking in the trash for something to eat. Leonardo and the others caught up to Michelangelo and saw the same thing he did.

April suggested, "Listen guys, I can try to talk to him. He is my dad after all."

Donatello felt worried about her safety and said, "No, it's too dangerous to go alone. Maybe I'll go with you instead."

Leonardo also said, "We're in this together, we can talk to him with you."

With very sensitive hearing, Kirby heard their conversation and attacked the group. Leonardo and Raphael were pushed back, Donatello and Michelangelo were tossed away, and Miwa was thrown towards April. They both fell to the ground and crawled to a corner. Kirby was screeching at them and it had frighten the girls. The Turtles couldn't get up and they had thought that it would be the end.

Kirby was about to swipe at the girls when a howling roar was filling the alley way. Everybody looked up at the roof to see a wolf-like mutant staring down at them. The mutant jumped down and it revealed to be Halkrath, who had mutated very much. Halkrath took off his mask, which still fits, and went to a fighting stance. Kirby screeched and charged at Halkrath, who evaded the charge and swung a punch at him. With improved strength, Halkrath took Kirby down instantly with little effort. April and Miwa stood up from the ground and walked towards Halkrath and Kirby. The Turtles slowly got up and did the same thing. Halkrath saw them staring at him, but he ignored it and tied Kirby up.

Halkrath and the others took Kirby to the lair where Donatello was working on an antidote for him.

Halkrath went back to his usual spot in the lair and stared at nothing, but Miwa went to him and said, "Don't worry too much, Donnie will try to finish the antidote as soon as possible. In the meantime, just hang out with us."

Halkrath wasn't worried about his mutation, but he was worried about Kirby's mutation. He didn't even want Kirby to mutate, but he had failed trying to protect him from it. Miwa and April went back to their high school to live out normal lives with Halkrath still stalking them. One day, Miwa and April encountered a boy at school named Casey Jones and they immediately become tutors for him. Halkrath felt a strange feeling towards Casey and decides to stalk him. He followed Casey and the girls to the park, hiding in a tree with his cloak on. A dog came up to the same tree Halkrath was in and started to bark at him, but Halkrath simply barked back and scared the dog away. Halkrath looked back at the group, only to see Donatello stalking April. He saw his face full of jealousy when Casey was spending time with the girls, but mostly April. Halkrath went up to Donatello and grabbed him when he was about to fall into a dumpster.

Donatello saw Halkrath holding on to him and said, "Thanks, I don't wanna go back home smelling like trash."

Halkrath pulled him back from the edge and they both watched as Casey, April, and Miwa walked away. After the tutoring was done, Miwa went back to April's apartment while April decides to take Casey home. Halkrath was on the roof of April's apartment, waiting for his two friends to head home. Suddenly, he sees something particular in the distance and went to get a closer look. When Halkrath got near the object, he saw that it was Timothy, a human who recently mutated into a slime-like creature and was kept in a glass container. He heard Timothy yelling something about April and he knew that she could be in danger. Miwa was close by and she also saw Timothy, who charged at her yelling April's name.

Halkrath attacked him at the last second and pushed him away from Miwa, who said, "Timothy, Halkrath ? What's going on ?"

Timothy stood up from the attack and shouted, "Me find April ! I make her friend !"

Timothy ran away, still on the search for April while Halkrath said, "Miwa, come with me. April may be in danger if he gets near her."

Miwa and Halkrath were chasing after Timothy, who seems to be far ahead of them. Halkrath grabbed Miwa and placed her on his back. Using his new wolf strength, he ran after Timothy with his arms and legs, giving him speed fast enough to catch up to Timothy. Miwa didn't pay attention since she saw April and Casey in the distance, talking to each other. Instead of yelling out to them, she drew her sword and tried to cut Timothy's legs off. She tried reaching close to him, but Halkrath stopped her and decided to push Timothy into a building. The noise attracted April and Casey's attention as they saw Miwa, who jumped off of Halkrath in time, running towards them.

She said to them, "April, Casey, you guys have to run. We're in danger."

They were too late to escape when Timothy burst from the rubble and started attacking them. With April and Miwa drawing their weapons, Casey took a random metal bar from the ground and readied himself. Timothy charged at them when the Turtles arrived and stopped him. They battled Timothy while April, Miwa, and Casey escaped. Halkrath emerged from the rubble and saw the whole fight, he even saw April, Miwa, and Casey running away. As they left, Halkrath assisted the Turtles until Timothy ran out of mutagen and became defenseless. The Turtles put Timothy into the Shellraiser and took him back to the sewer. Halkrath went with the Turtles to make sure that Timothy wouldn't escape again. With Timothy taken care of, April and Miwa safely took Casey home and went back to April's apartment. Days later, Halkrath did his usual stalking on Miwa and April, but there was another person he had eyes on. Casey secretly became a defender of his neighbor, but he never really got any action of fighting. It became a really boring thing for him until the day he met Halkrath.

Casey was on a rooftop, looking for anything suspicious. Halkrath was cloaked right in front of him, but he wasn't aware of it.

When Casey saw that nothing happened in his neighborhood that night, he said, "Man, I really thought I get to do some fighting today."

He was about to go back home when Halkrath said, "You are a determined young boy, but you do not have the strength to overcome your enemies."

Casey turned around to see nothing and said, "Well it's my lucky day. Come on, show yourself !"

He readied his weapon, which was his hockey stick. Casey still looked around to see nothing until Halkrath turned his cloak off. Once he did, Casey prepared himself and charged at Halkrath. He was about to land a hit when Halkrath took his mask off to reveal his face. Casey saw ugliness in Halkrath's face and fainted, becoming unconscious.

Halkrath sighed and said, "You'll get used to this face sooner or later."

He picked Casey up and took him to the sewer. Luckily, no one was in the lair and Halkrath placed Casey on the couch. He looked around for anybody, but the Turtles are gone except for Master Splinter, who was meditating in the dojo. The only other turtle was Spike, who is Raphael's pet, eating his leaf as usual. Halkrath decided to talk to Master Splinter about Casey and went into dojo. Casey was slowly waking up and he saw the whole lair. He stood up from the couch and walked around a bit, touring the whole place.

Once he came to the dojo, he heard voices that said, "This human is a friend of Miwa and April. He will keep the secret of the Turtles' existence unless he is forced to."

Master Splinter then said, "It's too risky. The boy is lacking the proper training to fight our enemies and we can't be held responsible if he gets hurt."

Halkrath replied, "I can train the boy and I will be the one responsible for him. You don't have to do anything."

Master Splinter then sensed someone's presence and he opened the dojo door, revealing Casey.

He stepped back and said, "Okay, this night just got a little more interesting."

Halkrath walked up to him and said, "I'm guessing you've heard everything we talked about."

Casey felt frightened and shook his head in disagreement.

Master Splinter turned to Halkrath and said, "As long as he doesn't spread our secret, he can come here anytime to train."

He went back to his spot and continued to meditate.

Halkrath walked out of the sewer with Casey following him. He said to Halkrath, "So, you're actually friends with April O'Neil and that crazy chick, Miwa."

Halkrath whacked his head and said, "Never insult anybody, it is very rude to a friend of somebody."

Casey felt pain on his head and said, "Okay, okay, I get it. Oh and also, what are you going to be teaching me ? Maybe some techniques or give me some super cool weapons or..."

Halkrath stopped him and sniffed the area. He smelled Dogpound, Fishface, and Baxter Stockman near by and decided to go to them. Halkrath put his cloak on and carried Casey towards their location. Once they finally got there on a rooftop, they both saw Michelangelo fighting of what used to be Dogpound, but looks more like Halkrath.

Casey became excited and said, "Finally, I could use some action right about now."

Halkrath grabbed him again and smashed the roof, making them fall on top of the fight.

Michelangelo saw Halkrath and said, "Whoa, I didn't expect you to come by. Anyways, help me with Rahzar."

Halkrath turned towards Rahzar and saw that they both look alike.

Rahzar then said, "Look who we have here, it's the guy that keeps hanging me like a pinata. Looks like you have a mutation of your own."

Halkrath drew his wrist blades and Casey took out his hockey stick.

They began to walk slowly in circles and Rahzar said, "I know that we may be enemies, but look at us, we are the same. Come on, join me to defeat the Turtles and the Shredder. We won't have to be controlled like someone's dog and we can be in a pack of wolves, dominating everything we face."

Halkrath howled and replied, "I'd rather fall in a batch of mutagen than join you in battle."

Rahzar became angry and said, "Very well, we'll see who is the real alpha of the pack."

They ran towards each other, while Michelangelo and Casey watched as the two wolf mutants fight for dominance.

Rahzar took the first hit as he was knocked back a couple of feet by Halkrath. He charged at him again and swiped across his face, damaging his mask. Halkrath evaded more of the swipes by kicking him in the torso and then punched him in the face. Rahzar elbow-punched Halkrath and pushed him to the ground. Halkrath tripped Rahzar and then threw him at a wall. Rahzar stood up from the throw and drew his claws, piercing them on Halkrath's body. Halkrath roared when pain filled his body and his blood started to leak from the wounds, but he grabbed Rahzar's arms and head-butted him. It took quite a hit, but Rahzar didn't give up as he saw Michelangelo and Casey being attacked by Fishface and Baxter's Mousers. Halkrath turned to see the same thing and he was about to go after them until he turned to Rahzar, who punched him hard in the face. Halkrath was knocked back and his mask was broken into pieces. Rahzar walked slowly to Halkrath and placed his foot on Halkrath's face.

He laughed and said, "I guess your mutation isn't as strong as you thought. Too bad, your friends are going to feel my wraith especially that kid over there."

Rahzar was pointing at Casey, who was trying to defend himself from the Mousers. He put more pressure on his foot, trying to squeeze Halkrath's head. The Turtles then came in time to help Michelangelo and Casey, but Rahzar took his foot off Halkrath and kicked him away. He slowly walked to the Turtles and began to fight them. Halkrath tried to get up, but he became weak and he picked up pieces of his mask.

He looked at it and thought to himself, "I am a warrior, the best in my clan. No one would be able to defeat as long as I have great pride in myself."

He placed his fists angrily into the ground and lifted himself up, feeling strength returning to his body. He turned towards the occurring fight and charged at Rahzar, trying to regain his title as the Wolf Predator.

Casey and the Turtles were having a hard time trying to defend themselves against Rahzar.

He easily defeated them and said, "I feel alive, I feel so powerful. Now I can finally eliminate you Turtles."

He was about to swipe at Casey when he heard a howling roar. Rahzar turned towards it, only to get kicked in the face by Halkrath. He was knocked back a couple of feet and landed on top of a few Mousers. He quickly got up and charged at Halkrath. Rahzar swipe at him, but Halkrath grabbed his arm and swung him around. After the swinging, he slammed Rahzar down into the ground and slammed his foot into his torso. Rahzar felt great pain and was tossed in the air. He landed back on the ground and Halkrath grabbed him by the throat.

He said to Rahzar, "You will never harm my friends or anybody else. Who is the true alpha now ?"

Halkrath punched him a couple of times and threw him at Fishface. The Turtles fled with the item they needed and Casey stayed behind with Halkrath. Fishface and Rahzar were hurt badly and Halkrath walked up to them, holding a rope in his hands.

Rahzar weakly said, "Please, not that. I hate being hanged."

Halkrath ignored him and he did his usual thing. Rahzar and Fishface were hanged upside down for the third time and Baxter Stockman was also hanged with them. Halkrath and Casey left the place and traveled on the rooftops.

On the roof of Casey's apartment, Halkrath held pieces of his mask and gripped it hard.

Casey was about to go inside until he said, "So when does training begin ? I have a feeling that I'm really involved in this now."

Halkrath looked at the city and said, "You are not the only one involved as April and Miwa are in it as well. They are great friends of mine and I'll protect them with my life until this whole problem is over."

Casey then said, "When do you think that it'll be over ?"

Halkrath became silent and he turned to him.

Halkrath walked up to Casey and said, "Your question will not be answered, but I will say that I will train you to protect the girls and maybe the people of this city."

Casey nodded in agreement and left. Halkrath saw the sun rising in the distance and he put his cloak on, returning to the sewers.


	9. Chapter 9:Things change

**Chapter 9:Things change**

A week passed when Halkrath started to train the determined Casey Jones. Training so far was hard, but it was improving Casey's skill of fighting. Halkrath would teach him stealth by making him sneak all around the city without getting detected, strength by sparring with him in the dojo, and speed by racing him around the sewers. Every time Casey would mess up, Halkrath would teach him mistakes that he made so that he wouldn't do them again. Every day, Casey became stronger and faster than the Turtles. He even asked Master Splinter to test Casey's improved skills against the Turtles and he accepted. Michelangelo went first to fight Casey and he lost when Casey did a sweep kick, knocking him to the ground. Donatello went next and he used the Combi-Stick that Halkrath gave him, but he still lost when Casey used his hockey stick to knock him out. Raphael was third to fight Casey and he tried using his finishing blow to throw Casey on the floor, however, Casey countered the finishing move by using it on Raphael. Leonardo became the last Turtle to fight Casey and he tried his hardest against him. Leonardo charged at Casey and attacked, but he dodged every move and tripped him. Leonardo fell to the ground, but he quickly got up and swung his swords at Casey. He tried to land a hit and Casey would dodged every one of it. Then, Casey finished the fight by knocking Leonardo's swords away and put his hockey stick close to his face.

The Turtles were defeated and Master Splinter became impressed of Halkrath's training with Casey and said, "My sons should try to train with you. I'm sure that they needed to be taught something else than just the ways of the ninja."

Master Splinter went to his room and the Turtles went back to their rooms. Halkrath and Casey went to April's apartment, where April and Miwa were suppose to tutor Casey.

Inside April's apartment, April and Miwa were having trouble getting Casey's attention. He kept sleeping on some lessons and Miwa would smack his head to keep him awake. After the tutoring was done, Halkrath went inside the apartment and scared April and Miwa. April tried to push Casey out of her apartment and Miwa tried to push Halkrath away. Due to their misunderstanding, Casey told them that they already knew each other for a while. April and Miwa became relieved and they went to bed after a long hard day. Halkrath and Casey went to the rooftops and began their first day, protecting the neighborhood from threats.

Meanwhile, Halkrath was resting in his usual spot in the lair when he heard someone celebrating about something. He went to Donatello's lab to find out that he finally finished the Retro-Mutagen for Kirby. Donatello insisted on testing the Retro-Mutagen on Halkrath, but he simply refused.

He told Donatello, "With the mutation I have, I became more powerful. Being myself again would be great, but I do not think that this life is too bad."

Donatello nodded and said, "I get the picture, but if you feel like changing back, just let me know."

He left his lab and told the others about his success while Halkrath left the sewers to give April the good news.

Back in the surface, Halkrath and the Turtles made a plan to capture Kirby, who is flying around the city. While the Turtles prepared their trap, Halkrath sniffed the air to sense that something is nearby. Then he watched as the Turtles were attacked by Baxter Stockman, who became a mutant fly. The attack had caused Kirby to fly away and Halkrath decided to chase him down. He grabbed the Retro-Mutagen from Donatello and ran after the mutated Kirby. Halkrath jumped from a rooftop to another at a fast pace, trying to catch up to Kirby. However, he noticed that he was being chased by Baxter Stockman. Halkrath ran faster and he got close to Kirby, so he jumped in the air and grabbed him. Both Kirby and Halkrath fell to the ground, breaking the canister of Retro-Mutagen. Halkrath quickly got up and turned to see Kirby, who changed from a mutant to a human again.

Halkrath carried Kirby and took him back to his apartment until Baxter Stockman attacked them. Baxter took Kirby away, but Halkrath managed to retrieve him. Kirby opened his eyes to see a fight between Halkrath and Baxter. Although, it ended quickly when Halkrath grabbed Baxter and threw him somewhere far away. Halkrath went towards Kirby and helped him up from the ground. They both scooped up the leftover Retro-Mutagen and placed it in a jar, which they found in a trashcan. Along with the jar, Kirby took some ripped clothes and wore it on himself. Halkrath and Kirby went back to April's apartment where April and Miwa were tutoring Casey again. April became happy to see her father again and they all celebrated his return with the Turtles.

Days passed and Halkrath has been spending time with April, Miwa, and Casey. He watched as Casey and the girls became more bonded with each other. One day, Halkrath went on a mission with Donatello, Casey, April, and Miwa to stop the Purple Dragon Gang from stealing things. When they were about to stop them, Halkrath notices something strange about Donatello and Casey. He ignored them and attacked the Purple Dragons with Miwa and April. However, they escaped when Donatello and Casey started to argue about something. Once again, Halkrath ignored them and went to follow the Purple Dragons. Halkrath successfully stop them and brought the stolen items back to the museum, but he became angry of Casey and Donatello argument. He grabs Casey and takes him back to his apartment, asking him why he and Donatello were arguing. Casey said nothing and had a guilty look on his face, so Halkrath sighed and told him not to do it again. Halkrath was confused of what was going on between Donatello and Casey, but he did not intend to find out what it is.

The next day, Halkrath stalked Casey, April, Miwa, and Irma, a friend of April. He saw how the girls struggle at ice skating, but Casey seems to be experienced at it. Halkrath looked closely at Casey and April, who stared at each other. Their lips began to touch until Irma accidentally bumped into them. Miwa giggled as she saw all three of them struggling to get up from the ice. Halkrath also laughed at them, but he couldn't get his mind off of Casey and April. He kept thinking if they were in a secret relationship or they were just beginning to like each other. Then, he figured out why Donatello and Casey were arguing. Halkrath never thought that his apprentice would fall in love with his friend, but he felt somewhat happy for them. After they all finished ice skating, Halkrath went back to the lair to see Donatello working on a project of his own. He decided not to tell him what had happened between April and Casey since it will break his heart. Halkrath went to his usual spot in the lair and rested.

Halkrath was in deep sleep, but he was unaware of the Turtles' adventure in Dimension X. When they returned, they made a loud noise that woke him up. Halkrath opened his eyes to see the Turtles and Leatherhead, who are holding a type of crystal in their hands. When Halkrath asked what had happened, Donatello explained to him about an invasion that will occur soon. He then immediately runs to his lab and started to continue his machine while the rest of the Turtles began for the invasion.

Before Halkrath goes to the surface, Donatello ran out of his lab holding a mask and said, "I tried my best to repair it, but I decided to do some adjustments to it. I hope you don't mind about the new upgrades I added."

Donatello gave Halkrath the mask and went back to his lab. Halkrath inspected his new mask and equipped it. The visions in the mask were still the same and it was also still connected with his Plasma Casters. Halkrath began to admire his new mask and went out of the sewers, preparing Casey, April, and Miwa for the invasion.

In the surface, Halkrath searched for the group until he saw Miwa and April walking in the streets with Irma. Halkrath turned his cloak on and began to stalk them, but he notices something strange about Irma. When he got closer, Halkrath used his improved mask to inspect Irma. Using the mask's x-ray vision, he saw that Irma has no body parts and that her brain is somehow in her torso. Then the girls were attacked by Foot Soldiers, but Miwa fought them off and became victorious. However, more Foot Soldiers came and the girls ran away. Halkrath jumped down from the rooftops and attacked the Foot Soldiers, revealing himself to Irma. The girls stopped running when Halkrath finished the rest of the Foot Soldiers. They walked up to him and thanked him, but Halkrath growled and pierced his wrist blades through Irma's head. April and Miwa tried to stop him, but Halkrath simply ripped it off her body, showing April and Miwa that Irma was a machine. Casey came by on his bike until he saw Halkrath, April, and Miwa. He stopped right next to them and they all saw Irma's body showing them a Kraang inside.

The Kraang then said, "You fool ! How do you know that this is a machine ? It's not possible for mutants like you to find out !"

Halkrath growled and said, "I have ways to do so, but what are your plans for the invasion of this city ?"

The Kraang laughed and said, "Do you really think that I, Kraang Subprime, is going to tell you the Kraang's plan ? No way, I would give the plan away to some mutant like you."

Halkrath pulled out a rope and hanged Kraang Subprime on a lamp post. Halkrath and the others drew their weapons on Kraang Subprime, who begs them not to hurt him. Kraang Subprime then tells them the plan of finding the Turtles' lair and beginning the invasion. They all left Kraang Subprime hanged and went to warn the Turtles.

When the group tried to run for the sewers, portals started appearing with Kraang droids and Weyland Yutani Androids coming out of them. They all ran until they encountered the Turtles, who are fighting against the Kraang droids and the Androids. Halkrath and the others fought along with them and tried to escape, but they were stopped by Weyland. He was on top of a vehicle with Kraang Prime by his side.

They all readied their weapons, but Weyland said to them, "I believe violence wouldn't be necessary this time. I just wanted to offer you something."

Raphael angrily asked what it was and Weyland replied, "If you cooperate with us, you won't be harmed. However, the Turtles must come with us to settle a deal."

They all refused and Halkrath aimed his Plasma Casters at him.

Weyland simply laughed and said, "Go ahead and shoot me, it's not like this invasion is ordered by me. Besides, we have a perfect explanation to this."

Halkrath lowered his weapon along with the others as they wanted to hear what the explanation was.

Weyland cleared his throat and said, "You see, the Kraang has found our planet many years ago and they mutated organisms that turned into what we are today. Without them, we would just be stupid primates and you all wouldn't exist. So please give up stopping this invasion and bring a better world to our creators."

Casey angrily said, "No way, they may have created us, but we're still not letting you take our home."

They all readied their weapons again and Kraang Prime said, "Kraang will not be stopped by humans and the ones called the Turtles. Kraang will take the human's world."

Kraang Prime attack the group with her large robotic suit, which was overpowered for them. They all had no choice, but to leave the city while the invasion continues.

Halkrath and the others continue to flee from Kraang Prime, who was searching for them. They went to the lair and took everything they needed. The mech that Donatello was working on was never completed and they couldn't use it in battle. Master Splinter and Kirby were waiting in a van outside of the lair until the group got everything they needed. They all went inside the van with Halkrath on top of it. Kirby drove the van out of the city and they all looked as the Kraang and the Weyland Yutani Corporation took over the city. Halkrath went inside the van and sat next to Miwa, who became afraid. Master Splinter comforted her and Halkrath watched as Casey comforted April. Donatello then has a sad look on his face and the rest of the Turtles became worried. Halkrath looked back outside to see that they were driving into the woods, unaware of another danger that they will soon face.


	10. Chapter 10:The Hive

**Chapter 10: The Hive**

After leaving the city, the group had arrived at a farmhouse where April's family used to live. Since it was in a forest, Halkrath felt like he was finally home on his planet. He got out of the van and rushed to the trees, climbing and jumping on each one. Halkrath ventured through the forest and left the others behind, but he he returned to them after an hour.

Raphael said to him, "Wow, you must really like the forest."

Halkrath nodded and he climbed another tree to sit on it. He watched as the group unpacked their stuff and slept the whole night. While they were all sleeping, Halkrath explored more of the forest. However, he did not see any creatures and figured that something was wrong. After discovering no animals in the forest, Halkrath retreated back to the house and made sure that nothing happened.

Meanwhile, a Xenomorph was in the distance as it was stalking Halkrath. It ran away to a hidden cave and alerted its hive. The Queen, who was at a deep part of the cave, roared throughout the whole cave and they prepared to gather the other Xenomorphs and Xenomorph hybrids. The Xenomorphs exited the cave and hid in the forest where they stalked Halkrath and the others.

A few days passed and Halkrath had decided take a vacation-like trip in the forest. As he was jumping from one tree to another at night, a screech was heard nearby and Halkrath went to investigate. He landed near a lake and searched for the source of the sound. He switched his vision to detect Xenomorphs and he barely saw anything until something grabbed his foot and dragged him away. Halkrath turned to see a large, hairy, and muscular Xenomorph. He fired a Plasma Bolt at it and the Xenomorph exploded into pieces, leaving acid blood all over the ground.

Halkrath looked at the mutant and wondered if there was more of them. He decided to return to the farmhouse as quickly as he could and saw that it was attacked. Halkrath looked around and he saw corpses of Xenomorphs. Other than that, he saw the door of the house broken down and he went inside. Nobody was in the house and Halkrath became worried of his friends. Using his bio-mask, he switched to a vision where he can see footprints on the ground. Halkrath followed the footprints to a cave and he found Michelangelo's mask. He took it and went inside the cave, prepared to face his hardest challenge.

The cave was filled with slimy resin and there were many remains for dead animals on the floor. Flies were buzzing all over their bodies and Halkrath kept on walking past them. So far, Halkrath did not see any Xenomorphs or the hybrids, but he saw another mask that belonged to Donatello. He took the mask and continued traveling into the hive.

A voice was heard in the distance and it said, "Let go of me ! My friend will hunt you down if he finds us !"

The voice sounded like Miwa and Halkrath quickly rushed to where she was. He reached a large room filled with more corpses and a couple of Xenomorphs resting in it. Halkrath also saw Miwa struggling to get away from a Xenomorph with bat-like wings. It pulled her towards an egg and moved her face closer to it. The egg opened up and a facehugger was trying to crawl out. Miwa kept on struggling, but the Xenomorph was too strong for her. Halkrath rushed in and drew his wrist blades, stabbing the Xenomorph Bat in the back. He threw the dead body away and destroyed the egg.

"Halkrath, where have you been ?" asked Miwa.

Halkrath replied, "I've been too excited. It's been too long since I have been away from my home. Now, you all are in danger."

Miwa held his hand and said, "Don't blame yourself, we have to rescue the others right now. Those things have taken them to another part of this cave."

They both left the room and continued to search for their friends in the hive. However, other Xenomorphs woke up to their dead brethren and began to follow the duo. Halkrath and Miwa ran as fast as they could to find their friends, but the hive was so big that it was like a maze to them. More voices were heard and they sounded like April and Casey. Halkrath and Miwa reached another room where Casey and April were being held by Xenomorphs with eight legs. The Xenomorphs began to dispense some kind of webbing that glued them onto the wall.

Casey said, "Ah man, this is so disgusting."

April then said, "You're telling me, we don't even know what they're gonna do with us."

More eggs started opening up and Halkrath ran in the room, smashing the eggs before they hatched. The Arachnid Xenomorphs saw Halkrath and they attacked him. Halkrath used his blades and sliced the legs of the hybrids, preventing them from moving. He then finished them off and went towards April and Casey with Miwa.

Miwa said to them, "Have you guys seen the others ?"

April nodded her head and replied, "Master Splinter and my father are in this room, but the Turtles are taken somewhere deeper in the cave."

Casey also said, "The good news is that those small spider things haven't gotten to them yet."

As Miwa helped them down, Halkrath searched the room for Master Splinter and Kirby. He saw two figures stuck on a wall and went to free them. The figures revealed to be Master Splinter and Kirby, who were both unconscious. After Miwa helped April and Casey down from the wall, they all went towards Halkrath and the two fathers.

Halkrath then asked, "Where are the Turtles ? I found Michelangelo and Donatello's mask when I got here."

April replied, "They were taken deeper into the cave. I think that those things must have taken them before we were captured."

Casey said, "Yeah, there were tons of them attacking us at the house. They wrecked everything."

Miwa then said, "It's a good thing that Halkrath is here. We wouldn't be free if it weren't for him."

More voices were heard and they sounded close. The group took Master Splinter and Kirby with them and continued to venture deeper into the cave. After a few minutes, the group finally reached an even larger room with eggs everywhere on the floor. Halkrath found another mask, which belonged to Raphael, and took it with him.

Casey looked at the eggs and said, "Something tells me that this might be a boss level."

A voice replied, "You think ? Wait till you see what it looks like."

They all turned to see Raphael stuck on a wall with webbing all over him. Next to Raphael was Michelangelo, who was sleeping upside down on the wall. Donatello and Leonardo were above them and they were also unconscious.

April went up to them and said to Raphael, "How come you're the only one awake ?"

Raphael looked at the other Turtles and responded, "They probably got tired or something, but I stayed awake just so those spiders don't get to us."

Casey looked at Raphael and said, "But you're stuck on the wall, how did you fight them ?"

Raphael suddenly jumped off the wall and said, "I pretended to stay up there so those things wouldn't try to hang me on the wall with the actual webbing."

Michelangelo started to wake up from their conversation and said, "Whoa, what happened ?"

Donatello and Leonardo also woke up and they started struggling to free themselves. Halkrath pulled the three down from the wall and helped them remove the webbing. Halkrath then gave the masks back to the Turtles and asked what had happened.

Leonardo responded, "It's a long story, but we'll explain after we get out of here."

As they were all leaving the hive, Xenomorphs and the hybrids appeared at the entrance of the room and entered it. They surrounded the whole group and formed a circle around them. Many variants of Xenomorphs appeared in front of them and they resembled many different types of animals such as crocodiles, bats, spiders, and many more. However, they did not attack the group and caused confusion among them. Halkrath knew what was happening and he turned to look at something in particular. Everybody else also turned to see a large Xenomorph with a weirdly shaped head. It had two arms with only one pair that was shorter.

Michelangelo said to the others, "Hey guys, what are we going to do ?"

Halkrath grabbed a broken branch that was on the floor and lit a fire on it with his wrist blades. He took the crafted torch and placed it near the eggs. The Xenomorph Queen screeched loudly and ordered the other Xenomorphs to back away. The Xenomorphs and the hybrids stepped away from the group, while Halkrath led them towards the exit.

Halkrath said to them, "Run, I'll deal with them."

The group nodded and they ran away. Halkrath threw the torch near the eggs and activated something on his wrist. The device started beeping and Halkrath threw it inside the room. Afterwards, Halkrath ran away and the Xenomorph Queen began to free herself from her egg sac. The Xenomorph Queen and her children started chasing Halkrath as the device was on the verge of exploding. At the entrance of the cave, the group ran out of it and waited for Halkrath.

Once Halkrath exited the cave, he shouted at them, "No ! Keep running !"

They all ran back to the farmhouse until the Xenomorph Queen was about to exit the cave. The device finished its countdown and began to emit a bright blue glow. It then exploded and caused the whole cave to rupture itself. The Xenomorphs were then smashed apart by falling rocks and became trapped under the large rubble. The explosion caused a tremor and the group could feel it. They stopped and looked back to see a large column of smoke coming from the cave.

Raphael said, "Looks like its over. I guess we can just..."

Another screech was heard again and the group turned to see the Xenomorph Queen running after them. Again, they ran back to the farmhouse and went inside it. However, Halkrath lured the Queen into the barn and trapped her in it. He pushed a truck in front of the door to prevent her from leaving. The Queen desperately tried breaking free, but Halkrath had an idea. He grabbed dry wood and placed them all over the barn, surrounding the whole thing. He then created another fire on the wood and it spread throughout the barn. The Queen was screeching as she was then doused in flames. The others walked out of the house to see the Queen burning up.

Miwa said, "It's finally over, I guess we'll never see those things again."

As the group started celebrating their victory, Halkrath saw that something was wrong. In the fire, the Queen emerged from it and began running into the forest. Every tree that she touch, the tree would be caught on fire. Minutes later, the Queen slowly died and the forest began spreading the fire. The intensity of the fire had blinded Halkrath as he could not see anything. The others ran back inside the house until Miwa looked back at Halkrath, seeing that he was just standing still. She ran to him and tried pulling him to the house.

She said to him, "Come on, we need to leave right now !"

Halkrath replied, "Go, my vision is useless. I can't see a thing in this fire."

Miwa then shouted, "No ! I'm not leaving you here ! I'd rather die than seeing you burn to death !"

She held him tightly and began to cough really hard. Their path to the house was blocked when a burning tree fell in front of them. More trees began to fall as Halkrath covered Miwa and protected her from the fire. The whole forest began to burn up and everything was reduced to ash until the sun started rising. Halkrath's vision returned to normal and he looked around his surroundings. He saw that the house was burned up, but no one was in it. Halkrath turned to Miwa and saw that she was unconscious. He then carried her towards the burned house and searched for the others. A door opened up from nowhere in the house and the Turtles came out along with April, Casey, and the unconscious fathers.

Leonardo walked up to Halkrath and said, "What happened to Miwa ? She isn't...you know."

Halkrath shook his head and Leonardo said, "Good, I don't know how Master Splinter would react if he thinks that she was dead."

Kirby started waking up and asked, "W-where am I ? What happened ?"

April replied, "Dad ! It's alright, nothing's wrong."

Michelangelo said, "Except for the part where the house is toast."

Master Splinter woke up also and said, "No ! Leave them alone !"

The Turtles went up to him and tried to calm their master. After explaining to Kirby and Master about what had happened, they both calmed down and looked around their surrounding. The van was destroyed and they had no way to get back to New York. The Turtles went to scavenge anything they could find while April, Casey, Kirby, and Master Splinter searched for a place to rest. Halkrath carried Miwa and followed them, trying to think of a way to get out of the forest. When the group found a place to rest, Halkrath finally thought of an idea. He pressed some buttons on his gauntlet and a map was shown in a red holographic model. Halkrath then activated something on the map and it revealed an unknown location.

Meanwhile in New York, the Kraang were wandering the streets of the city until they heard something. They went to the source of the noise and ended up at an empty warehouse. They went away and continued their duties. However, they were unaware of an invisible ship that secretly left the warehouse and flew away. After a few minutes, the ship arrived at Halkrath's location and landed in the burnt forest. Halkrath placed Miwa next to Master Splinter and went to the ship.

April asked him, "Where are you going this time ?"

Halkrath replied, "There's something I have to check on."

He left and continued walking to the ship. April felt that Halkrath was up to something, so she got everybody together and they secretly followed him. Halkrath finally reached the ship and he made sure that it was undamaged. Luckily, nothing happened to the ship and Halkrath entered it to see that everything was still there. He activated the ship and went outside until he saw everybody standing in front of him.

Donatello said, "You have a ship the whole time ?! We could have used this to fight Kraang Prime."

Halkrath responded, "This ship does not use weapons, it is only a Scout ship."

Michelangelo excitedly said, "Oh, can I drive it ?!"

The rest of the Turtles yelled in unison, "NO !"

Afterwards, everyone entered the ship and Halkrath started to drive it away from the burnt forest. Minutes later, they finally reached New York. The whole city was overrun by the Kraang and Halkrath kept flying his ship until he finds a safe place to land his ship.

Meanwhile, an Arachnid Xenomorph was crawling out of the destroyed hive. It was crippled and it kept crawling into the burnt forest. After a few hours, the hybrid kept on crawling and crawling until it had no place to go. It remained in one spot and rested for a while. Suddenly, a mysterious ship appeared above it and landed near the hybrid. The Mala'kak exited the ship and started carrying the hybrid inside it. They placed the hybrid in a container and flew away back into space. The Mala'kak then examined the Arachnid Xenomorph and extracted its DNA.

One of the Mala'kak said, "It seems that our weapon was somehow converted using some material called 'Mutagen'. It basically mutates an organism's DNA and morphs it into something else."

Another Mala'kak wearing a bio-suit said, "So it's mostly similar to our black substance. How did our weapon become exposed to it ?"

The Mala'kak did some calculations and replied, "Our intelligence seems to be lacking since we do not have any information about it."

"We have its DNA, correct ? We can morph it back to its original form and created the so-called Mutagen by ourselves. Our black substance is unable to mutate our weapon, so we can use the Mutagen instead," said the Mala'kak with the bio-suit.

The other Mala'kak nodded and he went straight to work. After a few hours, the Mala'kak were able to create Mutagen for themselves. With the Xenomorph eggs that they preserved, the Mala'kak used the Mutagen on them and nothing had happened. However, they went to various planets and tested the eggs on different types of species. The eggs hatched at least eight to ten facehuggers at once instead of one and they developed new abilities such as camouflage and acid spray from their tails. With the newly developed weapon, the Mala'kak ventured through the universe and created a more powerful weapon than the Xenomorph.


	11. Chapter 11:Return to New York

**Chapter 11:Return to New York**

After searching for a place to stay, Michelangelo suggested that the group should stay at a local pizzeria. Halkrath landed his ship close to the pizzeria and away from any Kraang, while the group made their way to their new hideout. Halkrath did not follow them since he decided to see the destruction that the Kraang and the Weyland-Yutani Corp have caused. With his cloak on, Halkrath ventured through the city and saw nothing except for the Kraang and Androids. However, he soon discovered two humans trying to hide from the Kraang. As he stalked them, Halkrath listened to their conversation.

One of them said, "Hurry up ! We gotta find some supplies to bring back to the hideout."

The other person said, "You know I'm scared of Kraang, Zeck. I feel as if they watching us."

Zeck responded, "Stop being such a baby, Steranko. The Kraang ain't nothing to us."

Steranko looked around the streets and saw nothing, so he continued to follow Zeck. Halkrath kept on following the duo until they have gotten their supplies and returned to their hideout. Zeck and Steranko started talking to each other with Halkrath listening to them again.

Zeck said to Steranko, "Look, we're already running out of supplies this time. I think that it's time for you and me to ditch this city. So here's what I had in mind, you know Karai ?"

Steranko replied, "The Shredder's daughter ? What about her ?"

"I say that we capture the girl and bring her to him, but we'll only give her back if he takes us out of the city with protection. That way, we'll be out of here before you know it," Zeck said as he was about to leave the hideout.

Steranko stopped him and said, "How will we find girl ? We don't know where she could be."

Zeck was unsure where Karai might be, but he replied, "How hard could it be ? It's not like she can leave this city with all of the Kraang and those Androids around."

Steranko agreed and he left the hideout with him. Halkrath became slightly angry, but he calmed down and returned to the pizzeria. Once he got back, Halkrath saw that Miwa was conscious again. He entered the pizzeria and startled April and Casey, who seem to be cleaning up the hideout. Halkrath looked around the whole place and saw that Master Splinter and the Turtles were gone.

He asked where they were and April replied, "They went back to the lair to get some stuff. By the way, where did you go ?"

Halkrath said, "I went all over the city to see what happened after we left."

"Okay then, but since you're here, why not help us clean the place ?" asked Casey as he was trying to mop the floors.

Halkrath turned to see Miwa, who was looking very depressed. He went and sat next to her until she turned to him.

Miwa said, "Halkrath, I want to ask you something. Do you have any children ?"

Halkrath shook his head and she added, "I just wanted to know, that's all. I thought that you would have some family to care about."

"What makes you think that I have a family ? All I have is my clan and my brethren," said Halkrath.

Miwa then asked, "Do they treat you like family ?"

Halkrath took a moment and thought about what she had asked. His whole clan basically treated him like a warrior, but never like an actual family that the Turtles and Miwa have. His whole life was just training to hunt and kill humans until the day he had met the Turtles and the others. Halkrath was one of the best and strongest warriors of his clan until he started to grow out of that and became something else. He became friends with four humans and several mutants, who really made him feel like he was part of their family.

He told Miwa what he had thought and she replied, "Then I guess you're part of our family now. We'll stick together and look out for each other."

Hearing their conversation, April and Casey went up to them. The three then hugged Halkrath and he hugged them back. Afterwards, Master Splinter and the Turtles returned and saw what was happening. Miwa, April, and Casey stopped their actions and returned to cleaning up the pizzeria.

Leonardo went up to Halkrath and asked, "Uh, what did we miss ?"

An hour later, Halkrath ventured through the city once again to search for Ivan and Steranko. He went to their hideout to see if they were there, but no one was present. Using his mask, Halkrath tracked down their footprints and followed them. A few minutes later, Halkrath had finally found them. Ivan and Steranko were heading towards the pizzeria, but Halkrath decided to stop them quickly.

At the entrance of the pizzeria, Ivan and Steranko snuck their way to the back. However, Ivan went ahead of Steranko and was unaware that he disappeared. As Ivan reached the back door of the pizzeria, he turned around to see Steranko gone.

He whispered, "Hey ! Where the hell did you go ?!"

No one replied and he added, "Don't mess around with me, Steranko ! I'm being serious right now !"

A clicking and a growling sound was heard and Ivan kept looking around to see nothing. As he made a few steps backwards, a loud thump was heard from behind him. Ivan turned around to see Steranko tied up and tape over his mouth.

He said to Steranko, "What the hell happened to you ?! Who did this ?"

Steranko was trying to warn his friend something, but it was already too late. Halkrath turned his cloak off and stood in front of Ivan, who became very terrified. Ivan turned to see a long wire in Halkrath's hands and wondered what he was going to do.

Inside the pizzeria, everybody was doing their usual thing until they heard voices coming from the back. It sounded a lot like screaming and shouting, but it was hard to hear. The Turtles decided to investigate and they all went to the back. Moments later, the Turtles came back with shocked expressions.

April asked, "What's wrong ? Did something happened ?"

Raphael replied, "Why don't you asked Halkrath ? He's waiting in the back."

Everyone else was confused and they all went to the back, only to see two people hanging upside down from a fire escape. They also turned to see Halkrath sitting on the ground, playing around with his wires. He then got up and explained to them about Ivan and Steranko. Miwa became upset and she cut the two people down. She then ripped the tape off of their mouths and they screamed in pain.

Miwa shouted, "What makes you think that the Shredder wants me back ?!"

Steranko replied, "Are you the Shredder's daughter ? We just wanted to return you to him and he can take us out of the city."

Ivan said, "Yeah, we can't stand around the Kraang and these Androids ! They're driving us nuts !"

"It doesn't matter now, where are you meeting the Shredder ?" asked Casey.

Ivan replied, "We haven't established a meeting with him yet. We've been planning to capture Karai first and then meet up with him."

Donatello said to the group, "What are we gonna do ? The Shredder could be looking for her right now."

Halkrath replied, "He won't lay a hand on her."

Raphael said, "So, what are you going to do ? You're gonna try to fight the Shredder again ?"

"You'll see," said Halkrath.

Minutes later, Halkrath was climbing to the Shredder's throne with his cloak on. As he reached the same open window where he hung out last time, Halkrath entered the building and saw no one in the room. Halkrath turned to see the door opening and saw the Shredder with his mutant allies. The Shredder went and sat on his throne while Rahzar, Fishface, Tigerclaw, and Stockman-fly stood next to him. Another person went into the room and walked towards the Shredder. The person was Karl Bishop Weyland and he looked as if he was disappointed.

He said to the Shredder, "We made a deal and you did not return the favor."

The Shredder responded, "I have already told you that my Foot soldiers were unable to find your specimens. It became a complete waste of time for me."

Weyland said, "These specimens are quite dangerous unless they are dealt with, but since they are gone for a while, they could be making a large hive that could..."

"Enough ! I don't want to have to deal with your blabbering and complaining anymore. Your company and the Kraang have already got want they wanted, now leave my building," said the Shredder.

Rahzar and Tigerclaw threaten Weyland, who said, "Fine, I'll leave. However, no one wold protect you if the Xenomorphs come and take you back to their hive."

Afterwards, Weyland left the room and the Shredder told his minions, "I have had enough of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation and the Kraang. If they hadn't grown an army this big, it would have been easier to defeat them all."

Everyone nodded except for Rahzar and Tigerclaw. They both sniffed the air and smelled something familiar. Rahzar turned to where Halkrath was standing and walked up to him. Tigerclaw followed and he prepared his weapon. Halkrath didn't know what to do, but he drew his blades and prepared himself. Rahzar and Tigerclaw stopped, staring at the invisible Halkrath.

The Shredder turned to see them and said, "What are you two doing ? Is there something wrong with your minds ?"

Rahzar replied, "No, but an old friend is here for a visit."

The Shredder was confused until Halkrath turned his cloak off and revealed himself. He jumped back in surprise, but he grew angry at the same time. Fishface and Stockman-fly went up to Rahzar and Tigerclaw, who looked ready to pounce on Halkrath. The Shredder also went up to them and brought out his blade.

He said to Halkrath, "What do you think you're doing here ? Where is Karai ?"

Halkrath replied, "She is with her true father. Miwa won't be seeing you again for a long time."

The Shredder responded, "You cannot defeat all of us at once. This will be the day you will perish."

"I can assure you, I will not fail," said Halkrath as he ended the conversation with a howling roar.

Back at the pizzeria, Ivan and Steranko were tied up and sat in the back of the pizzeria. Michelangelo watched TV along with Raphael and Leonardo, Donatello kept on experimenting with the Mutagen, and Master Splinter and Kirby took a rest. Miwa, April, and Casey sat at a table with absolutely nothing to do.

Miwa asked, "How long do you think Halkrath will be gone ?"

April replied, "I'm not sure, but he usually takes his time."

Casey added, "Whatever he's doing, I bet it's much better than sitting around."

They all sighed and Miwa asked, "Will he go back home ?"

Confused, April replied, "What do you mean ?"

"I mean that when the Kraang and the Weyland-Yutani Corporation are dealt with and the Shredder is defeated, will Halkrath go back to his home planet ?" asked Miwa as she became slightly worried.

Casey replied, "I don't think so, he kind of likes it here. Remember when we started treating like a family earlier, he wouldn't try to leave us forever."

April said, "I guess Casey's right, but there could be chance that he'll return back home."

Miwa got up from the table and said, "No, Halkrath cares about us. No matter how much we make doubts about it, he still will not leave our side."

Casey added, "What are we gonna do about it ?"

"From now on, the Turtles won't be the only team to defend this city. We gotta find Halkrath," said Miwa.

Casey agreed with Miwa, but April was hesitant at first. After thinking about it, April decided to join them. The three went to the back of the pizzeria and untied the two held captives. Ivan and Steranko wondered why they had set them free until Miwa explained to them about a plan that she had in mind.

Meanwhile, Halkrath was breathing heavily after a long fight with the Shredder and his mutant minions. Rahzar and Tigerclaw were stuck between a few walls, Fishface and Stockman-fly were unconscious in the water under the glass floor, and the Shredder was lying near his throne with his armor broken. Halkrath's mask was slightly cracked and he had a few wounds all over his body. He reviewed the whole fight in his head and thought that it was the toughest fight he had ever had.

* * *

 **Eight minutes earlier**

After letting out his battle cry, the Shredder's mutants charged at Halkrath and started their assault. Halkrath also charged at the incoming mutants and fired his two Plasma Casters, disrupting their formation. The mutants dodged the plasma bolts and Tigerclaw took out his guns, aiming them at Halkrath.

Tigerclaw said to him, "So you wanna play with guns ?! I have my own too !"

Firing his guns at Halkrath, the bullets manage to hurt him a little bit. Halkrath barely felt a thing from Tigerclaw's weapons, but he was so distracted that Rahzar slashed his claws at his face. Fishface then kicked him in the gut and sent him flying towards a wall. Halkrath impacted the wall and caused a few cracks that lead to the ceiling. Stockman-fly launched an acid spit at him, but Halkrath quickly dodged it and threw a few shurikens at the mutants. Some of the shurikens missed their targets and returned, only to get deflected by the Shredder.

The Shredder said, "Those weapons won't be touching me."

The Shredder turned around to see a whip coming towards Rahzar and pulling him into the air. The whip swung Rahzar around and threw him towards the ground, causing a small dent on the floor. The whip came from Halkrath who swung it around himself repeatedly. Tigerclaw drew his sword and deflected the whip's attack, allowing himself to get closer to Halkrath. However, the whip grabbed his sword and pulled it out of his hands. The sword was dragging along the floor and landed near Fishface. Tigerclaw decided to make a run for it and used his acrobatic skills to dodge the whip's attack. After getting close to Halkrath, Tigerclaw launched an uppercut until Halkrath grabbed his fist and punched him right in the face. Tigerclaw stepped back in pain while Fishface ran towards Halkrath and threw a punch. Halkrath grabbed the fist and was about to fight until a sword was struck into his torso. He saw that Fishface used Tigerclaw's sword and stabbed him with it.

Fishface said, "Not so tough now, are you ?"

Fishface grabbed Halkrath's whole body and slammed him into the ground. He pulled the sword out of Halkrath's body and tried to swing it at his face, but Halkrath grabbed the sword with his bare hands. His palms started to bleed a oozing green liquid and dropped onto his mask. Halkrath held the sword tightly and kicked Fishface in the face. Fishface let the sword go and stepped back, but fell to the ground when Halkrath tripped him with his leg. Halkrath got up and threw the sword away, but was suddenly grabbed by Tigerclaw. Halkrath struggled to get free until a punch landed on his mask. Halkrath turned to see Rahzar smiling and throwing punches repeatedly on his face.

Rahzar said to Halkrath, "It feels great to have some revenge after what you have done to me."

The punches started to crack Halkrath's mask until Rahzar stopped due to exhaustion. Halkrath then cracked his neck and broke free from Tigerclaw's grasp. He grabbed both Tigerclaw's and Rahzar's faces and slammed them together. Halkrath then grabbed the two mutants and threw them at a wall, firing a net at them afterwards. The net pinned both Tigerclaw and Rahzar on the wall and began to put pressure on them. They looked to see Halkrath running towards them and jumped, kicking them at the faces and broke the wall behind them. The two mutants then became unconscious and Halkrath turned to seek out his next target. He saw Fishface and Stockman-fly trying to flee, so he fired plasma bolts at them and injured the other two mutants. They both fell on top of the glass floor and Halkrath walked up to them, punching them through the glass floor and breaking it apart.

As they were floating in the water, Stockman-fly said, "Thisssss issss sssssooo not fffunnn."

After the long fight, Halkrath finally turned to the Shredder. He let out another roar to show his victory against his minions, but the Shredder was unimpressed. He wanted to have a rematch with him after the last fight. Ever since then, the Shredder has been training very hard in order to face Halkrath again.

The Shredder said, "I will defeat you, and then I'll find the Turtles and eliminate them. This time, you will be the one to face my wrath after I'm done with you."

The Shredder drew his blades and charged at Halkrath. Feeling very tired, Halkrath did not felt like fighting any longer. So Halkrath activated something on his wrist device, which caused it to morph into some strange glove that glow red on some parts. As the Shredder was near, Halkrath used the glove and punched him. The glove broke through the Shredder's armor and sent him flying towards his throne.

As the Shredder landed, he said, "It's...not fair. How could you...possibly defeat me...this easily. Well...it doesn't matter...you're too overpowered for...me."

The Shredder started to take deep breaths and stared at the city as he laid on the floor, feeling defeat ruining his pride. Halkrath looked back at the other mutants and then left the building. Defeating the Shredder was his top priority in order to defend Miwa and he had accomplished it. Although, he was hoping that the Shredder was going to give up trying to find Miwa and Master Splinter, but he decided to let it go. After coming back to the pizzeria, Halkrath entered it and saw that the Turtles, Master Splinter, and Kirby were the only ones there.

Raphael went up to Halkrath and said, "Where were you ?! Those two guys escaped and now April, Casey, and Miwa are gone after them !"

Leonardo calmed Raphael down and said, "Enough, Raph ! Halkrath was on his business and I'm pretty sure that they can catch Ivan and Steranko by themselves."

"That's not what I meant ! I'm saying that they're going after the Shredder WITH Ivan and Steranko," Raphael replied.

Master Splinter said to him, "Raphael, how could you have known about this and not tell the rest of us ?"

Raphael responded, "I didn't think that they were serious, but now they're going to be in big trouble to fight the Shredder themselves."

Halkrath chuckled and caused the rest of the group to become confused. He explained to them what he had done and surprised them all.

"Holy cow, why didn't you ask us to come ?" asked Donatello.

Halkrath replied, "You were all busy doing your usual things, so I decided to have fun by myself."

Raphael shouted, "I wanted to kick the Shredder's butt, but you had to take the opportunity from me !"

Halkrath responded, "Calm down, Raphael. At least we know that the Shredder won't be much of a problem anymore."

Back at the Shredder's hideout, Miwa and the others stood in front of the entrance to the Shredder's throne room. Ivan and Steranko held onto Miwa as April and Casey waited in a secret position.

As they were about to open the door, Miwa said to them, "Alright, you guys know the plan. Ivan and Steranko will turn me in and then they will leave the city. Then, April and Casey will free me from the Shredder and the three of us will defeat him together."

April and Casey nodded, while Ivan and Steranko opened the door. As they went in, they saw the injured mutants and the Shredder lying on the floor near his throne. They were too confused about what had happened and they went up to the Shredder.

As he heard their footsteps, the Shredder thought it was Halkrath and said, "What do you want now...creature ? Have you...not torture me enough...already ?"

At that moment, Miwa, April, and Casey knew that Halkrath was responsible for the assault on the Shredder. Afterwards, the three left Ivan and Steranko at the Shredder's hideout to get any supplies and weapons to help themselves get out of the city. Miwa, April, and Casey returned to the Pizzeria where they saw Halkrath sitting on the roof. Once he saw them, Halkrath jumped down and went up to them.

He said, "I knew that you all would return home safely. I'm glad that you are all unharmed."

Miwa nodded and said, "We only did this because we wanted to show you that we were capable as a team. April, Casey, and I have been thinking."

April added, "We wanted to form a team with you and recreate Master Splinter's clan."

"The Hamtato clan," Casey said, but Miwa and April corrected him and said that it was named the Hamato clan.

Halkrath was at a loss of words, but he knew what to do. He took out an old Xenomorph finger with a bit of acid on the nail. Halkrath explained to them about what he was going to do and they happily accepted his offer. He drew a T-shaped mark on each of their left cheeks and finished. They all looked at their new marks and decided to put their hands on top of each other. Miwa, April, and Casey waited for Halkrath as he placed his hand on top of theirs. After a few seconds, they cheered to show the new arrival of the newly formed team, the Hamato Clan.


	12. Chapter 12:Nightmare ends, Fear begins

**Chapter 12:Nightmare ends, Fear begins**

"Has the search for the Xenomorphs been successful yet ?" said Weyland as he was talking to someone on a holographic computer screen.

The person replied, "I'm afraid not, Mr. Weyland. We have search any potential habitats that could make a perfect hive for them, but it's all been unsuccessful. There could be a possibility that someone had taken care of them."

Weyland rubbed his head furiously and said, "We've lost every single specimen and now we can't seem to recapture them. I guess researching the Xenomorphs was just a big waste of time. However, we have the Kraang now and they seem to be more interesting than the Xenomorphs."

The person responded, "Does that mean that the search is off ?"

Weyland nodded and said, "Yes, the Xenomorphs are difficult to obtain since they are all gone. So call off the search, return to your original duties."

Weyland turned off the holographic screen and went to sit in his office chair. He played around with a toy bird that kept dropping its head in a cup of water. Weyland was actually depressed about losing the Xenomorphs since they were always the company's specimen. They were once a great species that were researched on, but without them, Weyland felt a little empty. He then received a call from Kraang Prime, who was somewhat angry about something.

When he returned the call, Kraang Prime shouted, "Your security was not as powerful as Kraang Prime has thought. The ones called the Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals have breached Kraang's headquarters and are trying to the plan which belongs to you and Kraang Prime !"

Weyland was surprised and said, "What !? First the Turtles, and now some group called the Mighty Mutanimals are trying to foil our plans. This is getting out of hand, what should we do ?"

Kraang Prime replied, "You and Kraang Prime must take the chance to destroy the ones called the Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals. Kraang Prime and Kraang will take care of the ones called the Turtles, who are now in Dimension X, and the ones called Weyland Yutani Corporation will deal with the ones called the Mighty Mutanimals."

"Okay then, I will have my Androids arrived at your headquarters immediately."

The transmission between Weyland and Kraang Prime became terminated as the call had ended. Weyland got up from his seat and started to head towards the company's armory. As he ran there, Weyland noticed that his staff was missing and he didn't know where they went. Once Weyland reached the armory, he heard gunfire and a couple of screaming. He carefully looked inside the armory and saw some familiar people. In the armory, Weyland saw the Hamato Clan fighting against his Androids. White liquid splattered everywhere and the Androids tried their best to fight back.

One of the Androids said, "DANGER ! DANGER ! THREAT LEVEL IDENTIFIED AS EXTREME ! ELIMINATE THE TARGETS AT ALL..."

The Android was cut short when Halkrath pierced his blades through his head. Halkrath ripped the head off and threw it hard at another Android. The severed head impacted another Android and distracted it, causing Miwa to slice him in half. April and Casey became surrounded by a couple of Androids, but they managed to free themselves. After the fight was over, Miwa, April, and Casey congratulated each other while Halkrath looked at the pile of Android bodies.

Weyland started to become frightened and started to run away until he accidentally fell and made a loud sound throughout the hallways. Halkrath heard it with his sensitive hearing and followed the source of the sound. Miwa, April, and Casey followed him as they knew what was happening. Weyland quickly got up and began running for his life. As Weyland was running, he looked back to see Halkrath running towards him with his arms and legs. With incredible speed, Halkrath caught up with Weyland and pinned him down.

As the other three caught up, Casey said, "That was easy, I thought we were gonna have to find the guy."

April responded, "Well, at least we caught the guy. Now all we need is the Kraang Prime."

Miwa added, "Which the Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals are doing. We'll be taking this guy back to the pizzeria."

Weyland said to them, "You brats think that I would go with you. With this guy, maybe I would, but I don't need to be in this kind of situation right now."

April said, "You technically said that you're trying to make a better world for the Kraang since they created us."

Casey added, "Plus, you act more like the Kraang than you act like a human. So does that mean you're secretly a Kraang ?"

Weyland angrily said, "How dare you refer me as those creatures ! I am pure human and not some creature or machine !"

Halkrath was the only one who didn't believe him and he asked his teammates, "Is this guy really important to us ?"

Miwa replied, "Not really, we just needed to hold him hostage until the Kraang is defeated."

Halkrath drew a blade and stabbed it through Weyland's body. He used another blade and sliced him apart. Miwa, April, and Casey watched in horror as Weyland was bleeding white liquid from his insides. He had white organs and mechanical parts inside of him.

Casey said, "What the heck, man ! You really are a machine !"

April added, "This is so wrong, I thought you were just a normal human."

Miwa also said, "Why would you refer yourself as a human if you really were a machine."

Weyland replied, "So I wouldn't have you all do this to me. Now I'm just half a body."

Halkrath said to him, "This is what you deserve for trying to ruin this planet."

He turned to his teammates and added, "Should I just kill the guy already ?"

They all nodded and Halkrath drew his blade again. He stabbed it through Weyland's half body and lifted him up. Halkrath took out a strange disc and slammed it right through Weyland's forehead. He withdrew the blade and dropped Weyland, causing his forehead to fall off and the disc started rolling in a circular pattern before falling down. Now that Weyland was dead, the Weyland Yutani Corporation was no longer functional. After returning from their mission, Halkrath and the Hamato Clan watched as humans started reappearing into the city. They knew that the Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals have completed their mission and decided to celebrate their victory.

Days later, Halkrath and the other returned to the lair. April, Kirby, and Casey went back home while Miwa and Master Splinter lived back in the sewers with the Turtles. The Mighty Mutanimals, consisted of Leatherhead, Pigeon Pete, Slash, and Dr. Tyler Rockwell, stayed in the sewers with the Turtles. Halkrath sat in his usual spot in the sewer and took a long nap after a long adventure.

Weeks later, Halkrath brought his ship into the lair for Donatello to examine. The sewer was the only safest place to keep his ship and Donatello suggested that he should learn Halkrath's technology to support the team. Halkrath's old clan stated that it was against the rules to let their technology be examined by other species, but he was in a new clan with new rules to follow. After helping Donatello with the understanding of his technology, Donatello was able to upgrade the ShellRaiser and constructed weapons similar to Halkrath's inventory. Donatello returned the Combi-Stick to Halkrath since he was able to make a new one. Afterwards, Donatello was now able to create a similar invisibility device for himself and his brothers. As Donatello left to give the new tech to the others, Halkrath watched him leave with a very happy expression.

With the new technology in their disposal, the Turtles encountered new friends such as Mondo Gecko, Muckman, and a Time Master named Renet. Meeting Renet was a crazy adventure for the Turtles as they went back in time and almost changed history. As Halkrath, Miwa, and the others heard of their adventure, Halkrath wished that he would have gone to stop Miwa from getting kidnapped. However, the Turtles replied that it would alter history too much that it could prevent them from meeting April and Casey. After understanding the logic, Halkrath then knew that they were right.

For the past few weeks, Halkrath and Master Splinter trained their students and tested their strength against each other. The Hamato Clan faced off with the Turtles and won victoriously. Casey defeated Raphael by head locking him and throwing him to the ground, April beat Michelangelo and Donatello by turning them against each other, and Miwa took care of Leonardo by hitting him with a hard blow with her sword. The Turtles actually improved a lot, but they still needed a little bit more practice.

While the Turtles, Mighty Mutanimals, and the Hamato Clan watched a little bit of television, Halkrath scouted the city. As they were watching a show, the program got interrupted by a news broadcast. The news stated that there was a killing where a skinless person was hanging upside down from a lamp post.

Raphael said, "Really disturbing, but it could probably be just a prank."

The news also stated that the body was, in fact, a real person. The person was identified as an employee from the Weyland Yutani Corporation, who seemed to be around 25-30 years old.

Everyone turned to Raphael, who protested, "Hey, I said it could be a prank."

Leonardo asked, "Who would do this kind of thing ? Halkrath is the only person we know who used to do this to humans."

Miwa replied, "He did say that there were more of him. Do you think that they're here in the city ?"

Casey said, "If they are, then we would have to kick their butts cause they are killing innocent people right now. Well, maybe except for that Weyland Yutani guy."

Slash stepped up and said, "Then it's settled, we'll find those guys and make them pay for ruining this city."

April responded, "Wait, we didn't agree on any..."

She was interrupted when everybody left the lair. April sighed and followed them. With their new invisibility device, the Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals traveled through the rooftops with no attention given to them. The Hamato Clan traveled in the streets to lure the enemies out. They were not sure if the enemy was part of Halkrath's old clan, but they stayed alert. However, they were unaware of a flying presence staring at them with glowing red eyes.

Hoping to easily find the enemy, everybody went to the crime scene and waited there. They had hoped that the enemy was still hanging around the area, but it took too long to wait for him. Slash and his teammates sat at a water tower, Leonardo and the Turtles practiced a bit of their skills at a nearby rooftop, and Miwa and her team sat on the sidewalks.

Raphael grew tired of waiting and said, "All right, that's it ! If this guy doesn't show up soon, I'm going have to hurt somebody since my time has been completely wasted !"

Dr. Tyler Rockwell responded, "Calm yourself, Raphael. We must be patient if we ever want to see the enemy."

"Easy for you to say ! We don't even know if the guy is still around here !" Raphael shouted as three red dots were presented on his torso.

Michelangelo tried to say something, but Raphael said, "Don't ! I don't wanna here another word ! I just want to find this guy and beat him up for wasting my..."

A bolt of blue plasma fired from the sky and almost struck, if Leonardo hadn't pushed him out of the way. Everyone turned to see a flying figure in the night sky, staring at them with a menacing look. The figure landed on the rooftop and folded its wings. The figure had a muscular body that was covered in fur and had large ears that resembled a bat. The figure also has a mask similar to Halkrath except that it was darker and had a strange jaw bone placed on the outside. The figure drew his blades, which were a lot longer than Halkrath's except there was only one on each wrist.

Michelangelo cowered in fear and said, "This guy is a lot scarier then Halkrath. I wonder what he'll do to us."

Slash drew his weapons and said, "He'll hang us up and rip our skins off unless we fight back."

Slash and his team charged at the Yautja as it easily took them down with a couple of hits. The Mighty Mutanimals have fallen to the ground, feeling hurt as the Yautja roared in victory. The Turtles quickly took them to safety, leaving the Hamato Clan behind by accident. As the Yautja tried to follow them, he turned to see a group of three teens sitting on a sidewalk. Seeing an opportunity to kill some humans, the Yautja flew up into the sky and dove down to the three teens.

Miwa, April, and Casey still sat on the sidewalk as they were unaware of what was happening. Casey stood up and tried yelling to get the Turtles' attention. He got no reply and sat back down. After a few seconds, Miwa stood up and walked away.

April asked, "Where are you going ? We still need to find this guy."

Miwa turned to her and said, "We should just go home. The Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals might have already left without us."

Miwa turned and walked away as the Yautja picked her up and took her away. April and Casey quickly got up and began to follow them. Miwa tried to struggle from the Yautja's grasp, but she was more worried of falling from a high altitude. April and Casey tried their best to save Miwa until they saw them flying to the harbor. The Yautja reached his destination and dropped Miwa from a safe distance. Once she landed on the ground, Miwa began to flee from the enemy until the Yautja pinned her down on the ground. April and Casey finally caught up and saw the Yautja drawing his blade.

Casey waved in the air and shouted, "Hey ugly ! Over here !"

The Yautja turned to see April and Casey, but he activated his plasma caster and fired multiple bolts at them. Miwa saw an opportunity and tripped the Yautja, allowing her to escape. The Yautja saw his prey running away and he flew after her. Before he laid a hand on Miwa, a net came out of nowhere and pinned the Yautja at a nearby wall. Miwa ran towards her two friends and they all saw Halkrath walking up to them.

Casey said to him, "Where were you ? Why do you always gotta disappear whenever we're in danger ?"

Halkrath ignored Casey and turned to see the Yautja breaking free from the net. Halkrath and the Yautja stared at each other with death stares, feeling the urge to kill each other. However, Halkrath was more focused on why this Yautja was on Earth.

Halkrath said to his friends, "We must capture him. I need some answers."

They all nodded and Halkrath charged at the Yautja, who also charged at him. They both impacted each other and Halkrath threw the Yautja to the ground, pinning him as much as possible. Miwa, April, and Casey went up to them and took Halkrath's wires. Halkrath held the Yautja as tightly as he could until Miwa and the others successfully tied The Yautja's arms and legs. They made sure to tie the wires very tightly or else the Yautja would escape. Afterwards, Halkrath and the others took the Yautja back to the lair.

Back at the lair, the Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals were gearing up to fight the Yautja once again. When they were about to leave, they saw Halkrath, Miwa, April, and Casey along with the tied up Yautja. Halkrath threw the Yautja in front of them and placed a blade near his throat.

Halkrath said to everybody, "I need some time alone with...him."

They all went into another room, leaving Halkrath and the Yautja by themselves. Halkrath moved the blade closer and lifted him up.

The Yautja said to him in a growl, "I never expected another Jungle Clan member to be here on this inane planet."

Halkrath replied, "And I didn't expect the Bad Blood leader to be here on Earth to hunt. Where is the Tracker and the Falconer ?"

The Bad Blood leader responded with a laugh and said, "They are all dead, along with the rest of your clan."

"What ?! Who has shed blood among my blood kin ?!" Halkrath asked as he started to choke the Bad Blood leader.

The Bad Blood leader said, "It was the Mala'kak...and the Serpents."

Meanwhile on Halkrath's old planet, the Jungle Clan was surrounded by legions of mutant Xenomorphs. The Bad Blood Clan was also overpowered by the Xenomorphs as their new forms have made them more powerful. Some Yautja warriors were already harvested and a new army of Xenomorphs were born. The Predaliens left their hosts' bodies and grew up to become mature. After the Predaliens grew, the Mala'kak captured them and placed them in imprisonment. The Mala'kak then left the Yautja planet and headed towards Earth.

In the Xenomorph's prison, a Mala'kak guard was surveying the captive Xenomorphs. He watched different varieties of Xenomorphs as they resembled Triceratops, plants, rocks, animals, and many more. The only type of Xenomorph that caught his eye was the Predaliens. They didn't seem to go crazy as the other Xenomorphs as they just stand around in their cell. The Mala'kak ignored them and left the Predaliens. After he had left, the Predaliens turn to see a new Queen forming in their group.


	13. Chapter 13:Unlikely Duo

**Chapter 13:Unlikely duo**

After a brief explaining to everybody about the Bad Blood leader, Halkrath tried to calm Raphael, Slash, and Leatherhead. He grew tired of their stubbornness and decided to calm them down with a brutal beating. Halkrath punched Slash in the gut, kneed Raphael in the face, and landed an uppercut on Leatherhead. When they went unconscious, Halkrath told the situation to everybody a second time.

"As I was saying, I have to leave Earth for a while. You can not come with me since this mission that I am doing is quite dangerous," said Halkrath.

Master Splinter responded, "We understand, I hope that you will be safe and sound during your mission with...him."

The Bad Blood leader looked at Master Splinter with an annoyed expression and said, "We are wasting time in this wretched place. If you want to save the humans quickly, I suggest that we leave right away."

Halkrath nodded and left the lair with him. Miwa, April, Casey, and the others waved goodbye to their friend and returned to their everyday lives. About ten minutes later, Raphael, Slash, and Leatherhead woke up with confused looks on their faces.

While making their way to Halkrath's ship, the two Yautjas ran as fast as they could to reach it. With each splash that they made, the dirty sewer water would eventually build up a bigger splash that caused them to become very wet. However, they ignore it since it didn't really bother them unless they were activating their cloaks. Once they reached Halkrath's ship, the doors opened and the two Yautjas entered.

Halkrath went for the controls until the Bad Blood leader stopped him and said, "I shall take over, I know the exact location of the Mala'kak."

"Why can't you tell me where they are ?" Halkrath asked with a confused look.

The Bad Blood leader replied, "I can fly this thing into their ship through an opening that I created. For you, it will be quite difficult."

Halkrath backed away from the controls and the Bad Blood leader took over. He activated the ship's engine and began to fly the vessel out of the sewer. Halkrath lead him through the tunnels of the sewers until they finally reached an underground train station. Afterwards, the Bad Blood leader followed the tracks until the vessel flew out of the opening. Reaching the stratosphere in just minutes, the Bad Blood leader conjured up a red holographic map of the solar system and started to enter the coordinates of the Mala'kak fleet.

As the Bad Blood leader typed in the coordinates, Halkrath asked, "What happened...on our planet, Mr. Black ?"

Mr. Black turned to him after typing the coordinates and said, "It all started as my clan and your clan had fought each other once again."

* * *

 **Two weeks ago**

In an Amazon-like jungle, Plasma Bolts were flying in the air like fireworks. Looking more closely at where the bolts are coming from, a heavy battle between two clans emerged as they teared each other apart. Roars filled the whole jungle as the Yautjas shouted their battle cry. The Jungle Clan began to lose as the Bad Blood Clan started to kill each of them, one by one. The Tracker had his hounds go after the Jungle Clan, the Falconer had his mechanical falcons in the air and surveyed the area, and Mr. Black fought his way towards the Jungle Clan leader.

"Weak, weak, you are all weak !" said Mr. Black as he killed each Jungle Clan member one by one.

He sliced their heads off, fired Plasma Bolts at them, and stabbed numerous holes in their bodies with his Combi-Stick. No matter what blocked him from his path, Mr. Black was able to overpass them with little effort. However, the Jungle Clan leader was able to escape. Feeling rage, Mr. Black went on a pursuit after him.

The Jungle Clan leader was running as fast as he could. He ran through a river stream, pushed his way through the branches of trees, and crossed rocky paths. For a moment, he felt safe from the Bad Blood until he triggered a trap. A wire on the ground broke apart and a large net under his feet began to rise, capturing him along with leaves that covered it. The Jungle Clan struggled to break free, but he was unable to break the net apart. A loud thump had hit the ground and the Jungle Clan leader turned to see Mr. Black walking towards him. Mr. Black cut the rope that was connecting the trap to the tree and started to drag the leader back to the camp.

The Jungle Clan leader roared and said, "You will never get away with this, Bad Blood."

Mr. Black laughed and said, "I already have."

After a few minutes of walking, Mr. Black and the Jungle Clan leader started to hear the sounds of a ship. They both looked up at the sky through the leaves of the trees and saw a mysterious ship firing some projectiles near the location of the camp. The projectiles landed and caused explosions that made some trees fell over. Mr. Black stood still for a bit until he heard screeching and the roaring of his kin. Afterwards, they both looked in front of them to see an old enemy of their species.

Back at the camp, the Tracker and the Falconer were starting to finish off the remaining Jungle Clan members. However, they were pushed back by a pod of some sort. As they were both on the floor, the Tracker and the Falconer started to get up from the ground. Then, the pod in front of them opened and revealed a surprisingly large Arachnid Xenomorph along with a few eggs. Just as the two Yautjas charged their Plasma Guns, the Xenomorph quickly pinned them down and removed their masks. Afterwards, the eggs inside the pod hatched and Facehuggers began to wrap themselves on the faces of their new hosts.

Mr. Black fired multiple Plasma Bolts at the incoming Xenomorphs as they were running straight towards him. They were swift and Mr. Black was unable to finish them off. He decided to abandon the Jungle Clan leader and ran away. The Xenomorphs turned their attention to the captive Yautja and dragged him away, while others still ran after Mr. Black.

Running as far away as he could from the Xenomorphs, Mr. Black dashed through the thick jungle and reached a ship. As he entered it, the Xenomorphs had caught up to him and were blown to bits from the Plasma gun. Making sure that nothing else had followed him, Mr. Black flew the vessel away from the planet. However, his ship was shot down as a Mala'kak ship fired its weapons at it. Mr. Black crash landed back on the planet and skipped across terrain like a rock skipping across water. The ship then slowly slid through the jungle and came to a complete stop, just before touching the surface of a tree. Mr. Black was on the floor of the ship, bleeding glowing green ooze from his torso and some parts of his arms and legs. As he tried to get up, Mr. Black used all of his strength and started to walk towards the exit of the ship. When the door opened, Mr. Black slowly collapsed and rolled on the ramp of the ship. He finally touched the soft dirt from the landing and began to fall into unconsciousness. Before he did, a Mala'kak ship appeared and landed next to him. The Mala'kak started walking out of the ship and carried Mr. Black away. The vessel took off into space and left each Yautja clan in ruins.

Mr. Black finally regained consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move, but he felt his hands and feet being chained. He looked to see his gear being missing and himself stuck in metal restrainers on a wall. They were very tight and hard to move freely in. Mr. Black struggled to move as much as possible until a Mala'kak walked up to him. The Mala'kak was holding a small glass tube of a modified mutagen and slowly poured it on Mr. Black. Once the mutagen touched the surface of his skin, Mr. Black roared in pain as his appearance started to change drastically. Bat wings grew from behind his back, fur started to cover his body, and large pointy ears formed on his head. Instead of a classic Yautja roar, Mr. Black screeched like a bat and slowly turned it into a high-pitched roar. Afterwards, the Mala'kak left and returned with a Xenomorph egg, which he had carried in a glass cage. The Mala'kak placed the egg next to Mr. Black and left the room at last. Mr. Black turned towards the egg and saw that it was starting to hatch. He quickly struggled through the metal restraints and managed to free his right hand. As the egg finally opened its flaps, a facehugger crawled out and jumped at him. However, Mr. Black slapped the vile creature away from his face and freed the rest of his limbs. The facehugger returned to jumped at his face again, only to get punched severely and became injured. Mr. Black had enough of both the Mala'kak and the Xenomorphs, so he busted through the door of the room, which he could have easily opened, and went to find his missing gear.

Two Mala'kak stood in front of a door, which was where Mr. Black's gear is kept, and watched for any suspicions. The sound of metal clanging and screeching had caught their attention as they looked to see that one of their allies had fallen on the floor. The Mala'kak desperately tried to get up, but something had dragged him away. The next thing that they heard was screams of pain and squishing noises. Once the sounds were gone, a head slightly bounced on the floor and stopped, revealing a very bruised face and blood leaking from the ripped head. The two Mala'kak stood in fear and prepared to defend themselves, only to see Mr. Black slowly walking towards them with a menacing stare. Few moments later, the two Mala'kak were decapitated and their remains leaked blood all over the floor of their ship. Mr. Black retrieved his gear and began searching for a way out of the ship.

Another pair of Mala'kak were seen walking down a hallway, past the hangar of their stored ships. As they walked, three red dots were present on one of the Mala'kak and a Plasma Bolt was fired at their torso. The Mala'kak was sent flying towards a wall and landed on the floor. The other Mala'kak turned to see where the projectile came from until a fist flew towards him. Before it made contact, a blade quickly drew from the wrist and made its way through the skull of the Mala'kak. As the Mala'kak was being lifted into the air, another hand grabbed his throat and placed pressure on his body. The hand separated the head from the body, leaving behind only a bloody spine hanging from the remains of the severed head. The other Mala'kak got up from the floor and watched as his ally was decapitated by Mr. Black. The Mala'kak tried to flee, but Mr. Black fired a net to prevent him from leaving. The net carried the Mala'kak and pinned him to a wall, placing immense pressure on him every second. Mr. Black approached the Mala'kak and ended his life, stabbing him in the heart and pulling the blade along his back. The Mala'kak became lifeless and Mr. Black stared at it before walking away towards the ships.

The Mala'kak technology was confusing to Mr. Black as he did not know how to operate their ships. However, he did manage to find remains of his broken ship. For a few days of hiding inside the Mala'kak ship, Mr. Black was able to repair his vessel using the scraps from the other ships. Some Mala'kak were able to spot him, but he just killed them anyways without attracting too much attention. Mr. Black saw that his work was completed, so he set up a bomb on his device and threw it on the floor of the Mala'kak ship. He entered his own ship and began to fly it out of the place. The bomb became closer and closer to detonating until a bright blue light covered the whole device and exploded the whole ship.

Mr. Black looked back at the ship and saw that it wasn't the only one. A whole fleet was flying right after him, along with multiple fighters closing in on his position. Mr. Black did not intend to see why he did not know about the rest of the fleet, but he knew that he was flying a scout ship that could not fire any weapons. Instead, he kept on flying until a piece of scrap metal flew right past him. Looking back once again, Mr. Black could see debris from the destroyed Mala'kak ship flying towards the fleet. A large piece of debris flew towards the largest ship and created a large hole on it. Other pieces of debris either damaged or completely destroyed the fighters, giving Mr. Black an opportunity to escape. After hours of flying in the unknown reaches of space, Mr. Black finally reached the one place for a perfect hunt, Earth.

* * *

 **Present...**

Upon reaching the Mala'kak in stealth mode, Mr. Black carefully flew past the other ships and landed near the opening of the large ship. Halkrath and Mr. Black readied their gear and started to enter the large ship. It was quite unusually since there was no Mala'kak repairing the hull of the ship or walking the dark hallways. As they both continue to search the whole ship, the two Yautjas could not find anything except for rotting corpses of the Mala'kak. Things were becoming more unusual as Halkrath and Mr. Black started to find Arachnid Xenomorph webbing on the walls. They soon realized that they were about to face an even bigger enemy.

Activating their visions to clearly see the Xenomorphs, they were both relieved that there weren't any of them in the same floor. However, they heard metal clanging and hissing sounds coming closer to them. The two Yautjas turned to see an abnormally large Xenomorph with three horns like a triceratops. Along with the horns, there were barely any scales presented on the Xenomorph's skin and it had a very muscular body with spikes on the shoulders. The Xenomorph started off with a small hiss to loud bull-like roar. It charged at the Yautjas with ramming speed, but it was easily avoided. Mr. Black jumped behind the Xenomorph hybrid and grabbed its tail, while Halkrath jumped in front of it and landed an uppercut to the head. Once the Xenomorph took the hit, Mr. Black pulled the tail that made it fall to the floor and the two Yautjas grabbed both the arms and the legs. They pulled as hard as they could until the Xenomorph's body was split in half. Mr. Black took the upper half of the body and threw it outside of the ship through the opening. They both watched as the decapitated Xenomorph desperately screech until it finally died.

"Not so much of a challenge," Mr. Black said with a bored attitude.

Halkrath replied, "Don't be so confident just yet, there could be other types of Serpents in this ship."

Mr. Black simply ignored him and walked away. Halkrath shook his head and began following him. The two Yautjas continued where they left off and followed the trail of the Xenomorph webbing. The more they follow the trail, the more closer they got to the Xenomorph hive.

Almost an hour had passed and the Yautjas have not encountered any Xenomorphs yet, but they were still on their guard. After a couple more minutes, Halkrath and Mr. Black finally reached the entrance to the main Xenomorph hive. At the entrance, a couple of eggs were already hatched and a few Mala'kak corpses were seen hanging on the wall. The only thing that was odd is that none of the Mala'kak corpses had been harvested by the Xenomorphs, only slaughtered. Apparently, there was only one Mala'kak that managed to survive the Xenomorph attack. He was struggling to free himself from the wall until he spotted the two Yautjas. After seeing them, the Mala'kak struggled even harder until his left arm broke free. Mr. Black walked up to him and easily pulled him off the wall. The Mala'kak quickly tried to escape, but Halkrath pinned him down. The Mala'kak struggled once again to free himself, but Halkrath's improved strength prevented him from doing so. However, the Mala'kak looked ahead of them, grabbed a piece of scrap metal, and started banging on the floor. The loud noise began to attract a horde of Xenomorph hybrids and the two Yautjas fled. The Mala'kak also ran away, but he took another path to prevent the Xenomorphs from chasing him.

Halkrath and Mr. Black ran as fast as they could, but some of the Xenomorph hybrids were very swift and were able to catch up to the Yautjas. Using a modified, hand-held Plasma Gun, Halkrath fired multiple bolts at the Xenomorphs and continued running. Mr. Black also did the same thing with his Plasma Gun until the Xenomorph horde shrunk to only single entity. Aiming his gun at the last Xenomorph, Halkrath pulled the trigger and allowed the bolt to explode the Xenomorph's head. Afterwards, they stopped running and looked at the gory mess.

Halkrath asked, "Do you think there could be more ?"

Mr. Black replied, "Of course there would be, the Serpents are the only prey we know that could multiply more efficiently than..."

Suddenly, the floor started to shake and began to break apart. The two Yautjas started to run, but the floor broke apart and sent the two Yautjas into a deep, dark hole.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Dear readers, I know it has been a while since I have updated my fanfictions. To be honest, I am just having trouble making the plot of the stories since they are technically suggested ideas from other people. I just wanted to say that I really apologize if the plot really does not make sense at all, but I really am trying my best to add as much detail as possible. If you could, please leave a review about any changes to the plot to make them better. Another thing that I wanted to say is that this story is almost over with just about two or maybe three chapters left, but the other story of mine would take a while before completion. Thank you for your support and I hope that I will make more sense in my fanfictions in the future.**

 **Sincerely, Random Crossovers**


	14. Chapter 14:End of the Xenomorphs

**Chapter 14:End of the Xenomorphs**

As fast as he could, the Mala'kak kept on running away from the horde of Xenomorphs and managed to find the bridge of the ship. The Mala'kak blocked the entrance with everything he could find, such as large scrap metal and massive debris. After fully blocking the entrance to the bridge, the Mala'kak began to turn his attention to the ship's controls and started to type in the coordinates of a location. Using an advanced flute, the Mala'kak summoned the map of the Milky Way universe and zoomed in on a specific planet. As he was typing in the coordinates, a pale tentacle started to move its way through an opening in the entrance. Afterwards, more tentacles started to close in on the unsuspecting Mala'kak and began to wrap him up. The Mala'kak turned towards the strange creature and resisted its binding, but it was too weak to fight against it. The tentacle creature then rammed its way through the entrance and revealed a large mouth with sharp teeth. The creature continues to wrap itself around the Mala'kak and begins to subdue him until the Mala'kak pushed one final button on the console. After being subdued by the large tentacle creature, it was revealed that the ship's destination is Earth.

Halkrath groaned as he felt pain all over his body. He opened his eyes to see the corpse of a facehugger next to him and his mask on the floor. As Halkrath put his mask on, he looked around his surroundings to search for Mr. Black until he found him being impaled by a piece of sharp metal scrap. Seeing that Mr. Black is not awake yet, Halkrath decided to remove the piece of metal himself. He slowly reached out to it and carefully pulled it out of Mr. Black's body. As Halkrath removed the piece of scrap metal, bright green blood started to flow rapidly from the wound. Afterwards, Mr. Black slowly woke up as he felt a slight pain from his wound.

Looking angrily at Halkrath, Mr. Black said to him, "What did you do to me ?! How dare you try to hurt me while I was vulnerable !"

Showing him the piece of scrap metal, Halkrath threw it away and said to him, "We are no longer enemies, did you forget ? After this is all over, it's just you and me in a duel."

Mr. Black looked at their surroundings and said, "It seems that we have strayed from our current path. We may be in the lower levels of the ship now."

"We need to hurry up and find a way to destroy this ship. That Mala'kak we met earlier would try to do anything to fulfill his people's desires," Halkrath said.

Mr. Black nodded and they both continued their mission to eliminate the Xenomorphs. However, Halkrath and Mr. Black started to hear the sounds of multiple Xenomorphs. Switching their vision to easily view Xenomorphs, the two Yautjas could see that there were legions of Xenomorphs and many mutated ones screeching or roaring at their adversaries. The massive Xenomorph army was enough to frighten the two Yautjas as they quickly ran away. The Xenomorph army began to chase after their enemies and overcame any obstacle that blocked their path. Halkrath and Mr. Black ran as fast as possible, but it seemed impossible to outrun the legion of Xenomorphs. However, the two Yautjas managed to unintentionally find their way back to the Xenomorph hive. They turned around to see the Xenomorphs catching up to them and decided to just keep on running.

Mr. Black shouted, "NEVER IN MY LIFE, HAVE I EVER BEEN THE PREY OF MY PREY !"

Halkrath responded, "How ironic that things have gone the other way around."

After constantly running from the Xenomorphs, the two Yautjas reached the throne room of the Queen. The only unusual thing was that the Queen was not in the room, laying her eggs. Even the Xenomorphs that were chasing them had suddenly disappeared.

"What's going on ?" Halkrath asked.

Before Mr. Black could say anything, a loud hiss filled the room and caused the Yautjas to turn around. They could see a Xenomorph Queen that was larger than any other Queens that the Yautjas have faced. It had large dreadlocks that resembled a Yautja's dreadlocks, but it was longer. Even the mandibles on its face had an unusual feature since they can fold themselves into a mouthguard. The Xenomorph Queen was also more muscular and seemed to be more menacing than an original Queen. Behind the Queen were Predaliens, who then moved in front to defend her. The Xenomorphs that chased them earllier had returned and spectated the two Yautjas. Halkrath and Mr. Black were confused about what was happening, but they decided to stand their ground and prepared for a fight. As the Xenomorph Queen roared at her workers to attack the Yautjas, the ship began to rock back and forth violently. Suddenly, an explosion occurred behind the Xenomorph army and killed most of them. The explosion not only caused the death of the Xenomorphs, but it created a large hole that led to the outside of the ship. Everything began to get sucked into space, but the two Yautjas grab a hold of a sturdy metal bar that was sticking out after the explosion occurred. The Queen, however, was clawing at the floor and tried to grab something to prevent her from flying into space. All of the other Xenomorphs were unlucky as they were all flying towards the hole and became stuck in space.

Halkrath shouted, "WHAT'S GOING ON ?! WHERE DID THAT EXPLOSION COME FROM ?!"

Mr. Black looked at the hole and replied, "THAT MALA'KAK IS DRIVING THIS WRETCHED SHIP ! LOOK !"

The two Yautjas both looked at the hole and saw multiple asteroids flying past the ship. After the asteroids were gone, Halkrath and Mr. Black could see Earth in the distance. As the ship began to fly closer to Earth, Halkrath knew that he and Mr. Black must do everything they can to stop the Xenomorph threat.

In the lair, the Turtles were doing their usual things with the Mighty Mutanimals and the Hamato Clan. It had been a couple of hours since Halkrath had left and it caused everyone to become worried. Master Splinter, however, knew that he would be fine and had no doubts about Mr. Black. As Leonardo, Casey, Miwa, and April watched television, they turned to the news channel to see something unbelievable. The news reporter was talking about a ship falling from the sky, which caused everyone to turned their attention to the news. As they watched and listened, the news reporter showed the ship falling towards New York City. Everyone in the city began to evacuate as quickly as possible before the ship had crushed them all. Luckily, everyone had escaped and the ship violently crashed on the city and destroyed part of it. After the ship had crashed, the military began to investigate the crash site and decided to set up a wall to prevent anything from entering or exiting. This had everybody shocked and made them questioned about Halkrath being alive.

Miwa said to them, "It's pretty much up to us to see if Halkrath is still alive. If he is, then we have to make sure that the military do not capture him."

Leonardo added, "Yeah, I think that it's about time that we repay him for everything that he's done for us."

Everyone agreed to the idea, but Master Splinter said to them, "It is too dangerous since the military is around. I can not risk any of you being captured and experimented on."

April responded, "But Halkrath is our friend, he would do the same for us. Even if he would be captured by the military. "

Donatello also added, "Plus, we have invisibility devices that Halkrath and I made. There's no way that we'll be detected. "

Master Splinter sighed and said, "Very well, but be very careful. Who knows what the military will do to you all."

Everyone nodded and left the lair. Master Splinter watched them leave, but he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Back at the crashed ship, military soldiers began to enter the ship and started investigating inside it. The inside was dark and hard to see, but they continued to investigate. As they traveled inside, soldiers on the outside were unaware of the Turtles, the Mighty Mutanimals, and the Hamato Clan sneaking past their defenses. The three groups entered the ship and started to find their missing friend. Back with the soldiers, they came across the Xenomorph hive and discovered the corpses of the Mala'kak. As they were distracted, one soldier turned his attention to another room and left his allies behind.

As the soldier entered the room, he could see a trail of blood coming from the ship's bridge. The soldier got closer to the room and saw the corpse of two beings. One was a Mala'kak, who looked as if something came out of him, and a tentacle creature. When he went to them, a dark being snuck up behind him and grabbed his head tightly. The creature resembled a Xenomorph and had a head similar to one, but it ended at a point. Instead of a second mouth, it had another set of teeth that stretches out like a goblin shark. The teeth were not even sharp, but they did look more like abnormal human teeth. The creature did not have a tail, but it did have similar skin and body like a Xenomorph. The creature opened its mouth widely and began to take a bite of the soldier's head. The soldier cried for help, but it was already too late since the creature bit half of his head off. Blood and brain bits fell from the creature's mouth and the dead soldier was pulled away before more soldiers came to see what had happen.

The Turtles and the others made their way through the broken hallways of the ship until loud screaming and gunfires starled them. The noise went away after a couple of seconds and a loud screech filled the hallways. The three groups continued down the hallway until they reached a room filled with blood and organs from the soldiers. About seven of them were dead and the rest of the soldiers were shot. The scene was too gory for the groups since they have never seen this much gore in their lives. However, it did not stop them from searching for Halkrath. Suddenly, they heard something run behind them and they looked to see a small trail of blood. Michelangelo and Pigeon Pete were the only ones who became afraid, but the others kept their guard up. Afterwards, they kept on walking through the hallways until the Xenomorph-like creature began to follow them.

Meanwhile, Halkrath and Mr. Black became stuck under a heavy and massive piece of rubble. The Xenomorph Queen was also stuck under a massive rubble, but she kept trying to reach for the Yautjas. They were about a couple of feet away from each other and the Queen began to annoy them with its hissing and screeching.

Halkrath said to Mr. Black, "I wish we would have all died from the crash."

"Believe me, you are not the only one," Mr. Black responded.

The Xenomorph Queen kept on hissing and screeching while the two Yautjas just laid down on the ground. The loud noise began to attract the Turtles and the others, especially the Xenomorph-like creature. As the groups followed the noise, the two Yautjas could hear footsteps coming their way. They turned to see the Turtles and the others running into the same room, but the Xenomorph Queen began to swipe its claws at the incoming groups. Luckily, everyone dodged her attacks and went to help the Yautjas. Leatherhead and Dr. Tyler Rockwell lifted the debris off of them, while the two Yautjas escaped their imprisonment. Miwa, April, and Casey went to hug their Yautja friend, but Mr. Black was being glared at by the others.

Halkrath asked them, "Why are you all here ? It is too dangerous to be in this ship."

Miwa answered, "We wanted to know if you were still alive after the ship had crashed."

"We were really worried about you," April added.

Casey also said, "Yeah, it would be too sad to see you leave us."

Leonardo interrupted them and said, "Sorry to ruin this moment, but what do we do with that thing ?"

Leonardo pointed at the Xenomorph Queen, who was still hissing and screeching at them. Mr. Black walked up to it with his wrist blade drawn and attacked it violently.

After ripping its head off, Mr. Black said, "This wretched abomination has annoyed me for far too long. I shall just claim its head as my trophy."

Halkrath laughed and said, "It seems that the prey has become the predator."

Mr. Black responded, "Silence, I don't want to feel weak after what had happened to us."

"What did happen to you guys when..." Donatello asked before Mr. Black held a blade to his throat.

"Don't you dare ask about it, abomination !" Mr. Black said as he stared menacingly at him.

Donatello slowly pushed the blade away from his throat and said, "Okay, I get it. You didn't have to do that."

Mr. Black withdrew his blade and carried the severed Queen head. Everyone else began to follow him and they all left the ship together. However, the Xenomorph-like creature snuck up on Mr. Black and pulled him away. The Yautja struggled to free himself, but the creature held him tightly and took him away from the others. Halkrath followed them, along with the others, and drew his blades. They all followed Mr. Black and the creature to the throne and saw that there were still more Xenomorphs. The creature threw Mr. Black in the center of the room and let its brethren attack him.

As Halkrath tried to run to him, Raphael shouted, "The guy's gone, we have to leave this place for now."

Just as Halkrath began to leave, they all heard Mr. Black roaring at the top of his lungs. They could see the Xenomorphs being punched away, while Mr. Black slowly freed himself from their grasp. One by one, he sliced each Xenomorph with his blades and fired plasma bolts at the ones that could fly. Halkrath could see that Mr. Black was filled with rage and knew that he wouldn't submit to his prey.

As Mr. Black killed the last Xenomorph, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "I AM THE ULTIMATE HUNTER !"

He then turned his attention to the Xenomorph-like creature, who felt no fear from what had happened. They both charged at each other and fought to the death. The creature launched its second set of teeth at him, but it was caught and sliced off by Mr. Black. Screeching in pain, the creature backed away and began to swipe its claws at Mr. Black. However, the determined Yautja swiped his blades and cut the creature's arms. Knowing that it might not win, the creature fled the battle. Mr. Black launched a net at the creature, which trapped it on a wall, and carried it to his trophy. Everyone watched as Mr. Black took out a ceremonial knife and began to cut the creature's head off, making a new trophy. With two special trophies, Mr. Black felt victorious of defeating two Xenomorph abominations.

Mr. Black turned to Halkrath and said, "I was looking forward to our duel, but killing prey like this is much more exciting than I thought."

Halkrath said to him, "So our duel is no more ?"

"No, but for the first time, I feel fatigued," Mr. Black said as he carried his trophies away.

Before he went away, Halkrath said to Mr. Black, "We are the only ones left of our kind, but I don't think that it's wise to fight each other to our deaths. We should try to prevent our extinction instead of making it worse."

Mr. Black turned to him and responded, "Seeing that you care so much for these humans, I really do not care about your desires. However, You will do anything to protect them."

Mr. Black turned away and added, "One day, I shall return. For now, I will train until my bones breaks and my body aches. Farewell...brethren."

Afterwards, Mr. Black left the ship and the others followed before he activated his cloak and left swiftly. Halkrath stared at the sky and thought about his fight with Mr. Black in the future. He then shook his head and returned to the lair with everyone else. However, Halkrath felt a slight pain in his chest and placed his hand over it.

Miwa asked, "Halkrath, are you alright ?"

Halkrath replied, "I am fine, just a little pain in my chest."

They all kept on walking until a tranquilizer dart landed on each of their necks, except for Halkrath. He looked to see Weyland Yutani Androids gathering around him and the others. Then, Halkrath saw Karl Bishop Weyland walking in front of him with his hands behind his back.

Halkrath shouted, "How is this possible ? Unless..."

"Unless there are more like me" Weyland finished.

Halkrath was about to fire his Plasma Gun at him until his chest started to hurt him even more. He roared in pain and fell to the ground. As his chest began to hurt again, Halkrath began to grow unconscious. Just before he closed his eyes, Halkrath could see a glimpse of Weyland ordering his Androids to do something. Then, everything became dark.

Meanwhile, a man, who wore a black suit and tie with black glasses, watched the Androids carry Halkrath and the others away. He followed them to the destroyed headquarters of the Weyland Yutani Corporation, which is currently being rebuilt, and saw the captives being taken inside it. The man opened up a holographic map and stared at a familiar figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Afterwards, the man followed the location of the figure and said, "I must hurry before Weyland tries to bring the Kraang back to Earth."


	15. Chapter 15:Infiltration

**Chapter 15: Infiltration**

"How is the specimen so far, Doctor ?" Weyland asked.

The Weyland-Yutani scientist check a monitor that showed the x-ray of Halkrath's upper body. The x-ray revealed an unconscious Chestbuster, which had some resemblances of Halkrath's appearance. It had mandibles like a Yautja, fur similar to Halkrath's, tiny paws that are wrapped around its body, and sharp fangs like a wolf.

The scientist finished his analysis on the Chestbuster and reported that, "The specimen is currently in a paralyzed state, but it will recover once we remove it from its host."

Weyland then stared at Halkrath's still body and asked, "What about the host himself ? Will he be able to live after the dissection ?"

The scientist replied, "It's hard to tell, Mr. Weyland. We're not sure if we can replicate the blood of this species in time to replace the ones that are loss from the body. It's a huge risk to take if we are going to study both species."

Weyland thought about the scientist's words and said, "What about the prototype laser we have been working on ? If we can use it to open the area where the Chestbuster is located, then we wouldn't have to use our tools and and allow blood flow outside the body."

The scientist rubbed his chin and said, "It's worth the risk, but we are not sure if it'll prevent the blood from escaping."

"Just use it anyway, I'll contact the Kraang and request their help in finding more of his kind," Weyland ordered.

The scientist nodded and left the room to gather the necessary tools.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Halkrath was placed in a glass container with rubber gloves attached to the side of it. The scientist and Weyland stood in front of the container and began the dissection. The scientist placed his hands inside the rubber gloves and grabbed the prototype laser in the container. Slowly moving the laser over the specific area, the scientist activated it and created an opening on his body. Putting the laser back, the scientist grabbed a scissor-like tool with a bent tip. The scientist used the tool to grab the Chestbuster out of the body and sealed Halkrath's wound back together. After feeling the outside air around its body, the Chestbuster woke up from its paralyzed state and growled softly.

Weyland looked at the creature with amazement and said, "Such a magnificent species the Xenomorphs are. They're still able to carry on their host's characteristics even if they are mutated."

The Chestbuster was put into a cylindrical glass container and was taken away from the lab. Halkrath was still breathing and Weyland ordered the scientist to retrieve leftover Mutagen.

After the scientist brought a tube of Mutagen, Weyland said to him, "Now, for this specimen, we will convert him back to what he originally was so that we can study him. Start making a cure for the Mutagen."

The scientist nodded and left to make the reverse serum for the Mutagen. Weyland looked back and stared at Halkrath. Seeing him in an unconscious state made Weyland wonder about other possible species in the universe. Whether they are going to be dangerous or not, Weyland was not sure how they were all going to benefit humanity. It almost didn't really matter to him since he was just an android replica of the real Weyland, but he was still carrying orders to continue the legacy of the Corporation.

Heading towards an intercom, Weyland pushed a button and said, "This is Bishop Weyland to the Containment room, what is the status of the subjects ?"

Waiting for a reply, a static sound popped up and a voice said, "They have regained consciousness, sir. So far, some of them have begun to resist containment and started to break the cell door down. However, they will not be breaking out anytime soon."

Weyland replied, "Excellent, once we have contacted the Kraang, we'll be able to begin experimenting on those mutants."

Weyland looked back at Halkrath and said, "Don't worry about your human friends. They won't be harmed."

Weyland left the room and closed the door. Halkrath's still body began to twitch and his eyes opened. Halkrath began to breath heavily and looked at his surroundings. He turned his attention towards the restraints on his wrists and tugged on them, which proved to be slightly difficult. As he was left alone in the room, Halkrath began to free himself and his friends from the Weyland-Yutani Corporation.

* * *

 **35 Minutes later**

After Halkrath and his friends were captured, Bishop, a Kraang bot, began his search for Mr. Black. Since Mr. Black had his cloak activated, Bishop found it difficult to find him. However, he had a holographic map that pinpointed Mr. Black's exact location. Bishop followed Mr. Black into a large, abandoned subway tunnel and watched him setting up camp inside it. Mr. Black placed his claimed trophies down on the ground and made a campfire. Bishop slowly approached the Yautja until he saw that Mr. Black fired a net at him, pinning him on a wall. Mr. Black drew his wrist blades and placed it in front of Bishop's face.

Bishop tried to turn his head and said, "Do not eliminate me, Yautja. I have information to deliver to you."

"What information would be useful to me, human ?" Mr. Black asked.

Bishop answered, "Your other Yautja friend, he's in danger."

Mr. Black slightly lowered his blades and said, "What danger has he gotten himself into this time ?"

Bishop felt pressure on his body and slowly said, "Weyland-Yutani Corporation...Kraang...the ones you call Serpents !"

Mr. Black took his net down and grabbed Bishop by the throat, lifting him up in the air.

"We have already exterminated their race. There are no more left," Mr. Black said without a doubt.

"No, there is still one more," Bishop told him.

Mr. Black dropped him and Bishop explained the situation about the Xenomorphs. He told Mr. Black that Halkrath was impregnated by a unique type of Facehugger, one that would give birth to a very important Xenomorph. Seeing that it might cause another problem for him and others, Mr. Black and Bishop dashed towards the Corporation together in order to stop another Xenomorph infestation.

* * *

 **Back in the lab**

Halkrath was still struggling to free himself from the metal restraints. No matter how hard he had tried, it was useless to break free. He stopped struggling when Weyland and the scientist entered the room. Halkrath roared at them and struggled more violently than usual.

Weyland lifted his hands to the height of his shoulders and said, "Whoa, please remain calm. We must speak with you about an important matter."

Halkrath shouted, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ! FREE ME AND MY FRIENDS ! NOW !"

Weyland put his hands down and said, "Very well, but tell me this. I have received a message from an acquaintance of mine about some orange Mutagen. It seems that we have retrieved a jar of it in the Turtles' lair, along with some rat person. Is this Mutagen some kind of cure for the original ?"

Halkrath was silent and Weyland continued, "Silent treatment, huh ? I guess you'll still stay silent once I force some of your friends to tell me the truth."

"Damn it ! You weakling !" Halkrath yelled.

Weyland listened closely and asked, "Does that mean you'll tell me now ?"

Halkrath became enraged and said, "Fine. That orange Mutagen is suppose to be a cure for the mutations caused by the Mutagen. However, I do not know the ingredients made for it."

"Useful. Very useful indeed. Although, I already analyzed this. Meaning that I only needed to know its purpose," Weyland said as he left the room.

Before he did, Weyland said to the scientist, "Once the cure for the Mutagen is your hands, revert him back to his original form."

Turning back to Halkrath, Weyland said to him, "Your friend, April, has such a unique DNA. She will be a great asset to our cause."

Weyland left the room and Halkrath threw an outburst of anger in the glass container. Afterwards, an android came into the room with the jar of Retro-Mutagen and gave it to the scientist. Placing the jar in the glass container, the scientist reequipped the gloves and began to inject the Retro-Mutagen into Halkrath. The mutation that Halkrath had gained was slowly fading away as the Retro-Mutagen was transforming him back to his old self. Halkrath was shaking violently as it felt like fire covering his whole body. The fur on him fell off, his fangs and his whole body shrunk back to its original size. Halkrath felt fatigued and breathed heavily as he calmed down from the reverse mutation process.

The scientist ordered the android to inform Weyland that Halkrath was done transforming. The android hurried to deliver the message, but the scientist turned to see Halkrath free from his restraints. Before Halkrath could do anything, the scientist ran towards a large red button and slammed it. Halkrath was then covered in some type of white gas, which was severely cold. In fact, it was so cold that his left arm was in front of the nozzle, quickly freezing to a point where his arm broke into pieces. Roaring in pain, Halkrath banged on the glass with the only fist he had left. The scientist let go of the button and watched as Halkrath was in a state of great pain. The scientist quickly fled the room and locked the door, while Halkrath stared at his bleeding arm.

Halkrath thought to himself, "What am I going to do now ?"

* * *

In the Containment room, the Turtles and the others were either trying to bust the door down, or given up hope of escaping. Miwa, April, and Casey sat in a corner, the Turtles were creating a plan to escape, and the Mighty Mutanimals were trying their best to knock down the door. Before they were about to hit it again, the door opened and two androids toss Master Splinter into the cell. Everyone quickly ran towards him and made sure that he was unharmed. Luckily, Master Splinter was only knocked out and woke up when he landed on the floor.

The Turtles said in unison, "Master Splinter, are you alright ?"

Master Splinter got up and said, "I am fine. However, I fear that Halkrath may be in deep trouble."

Miwa went up to him and asked, "What do you mean, father ? What kind of danger is he in ?"

Master Splinter sat down next to a wall and explained to everyone that, "The Weyland-Yutani Corporation attacked our home, and took the Retro-Mutagen that Donatello had created."

Donatello said to him, "The Retro-Mutagen ? Oh, no ! With that in their hands, who knows what they'll plan to do with it."

"Aren't you the only one who knows how to make it ? That thing took months just to make a small dose," Raphael said.

Donatello argued, "It did, but the Corporation has much better technology than I did back in the Lair. It could only take them a couple of days to make a much larger dose."

Leatherhead then slammed into the door again and said, "Then we will have to hurry and escape !"

As Leatherhead continued hitting the door, Dr. Tyler Rockwell said to him, "It's useless to continue this strategy, my friend. The only way out would be that if we get assistance from the outside."

Pigeon Pete then asked, "But how will we get help if we're stuck in here ? I'm telling you, we're goners !"

Slash grabbed Pete and said, "It's not over till it's over, Pete ! We're not giving up yet."

Suddenly, the door opened a small rectangular hole in the middle of it and a nozzle stuck out, aiming at them. Tranquilizer darts were fired at them again, except for April. Once everyone was down, androids entered the room and took April away. As she was struggling, Casey and Donatello were the only ones who tried to save her. Unfortunately, the androids knocked them down and left the room with April. Before the door closed, Weyland stood in front of the doorway.

He said to everyone, "Don't worry, she will not be harmed."

The door closed and everyone slowly became unconscious once again. Weyland, April, and the androids walked through the hallway of the building. April was struggling to free herself, but the androids were too strong. Weyland and the others entered a room where a large monitor is shown in the middle of the room. Activating the monitor, the image revealed Kraang Prime, who seems to be disappointed.

Weyland said, "Finally, I thought all communications to you was lost. I certainly hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

Kraang Prime said to him, "Kraang has been waiting for far too long. Kraang has been suffering for the same amount of time it took you to rebuild the portal from Dimension X to the Planet called Earth."

Weyland tried to calm him down and said, "I'm sorry if I have disappointed you, but I have captured the Turtles and their friends. Including the daughter of Kirby O'Neill."

Kraang Prime slight calmed and said, "Fail Kraang once more, you and the ones called the Weyland-Yutani Corporation will face the wrath of Kraang."

The image of Kraang disappeared and Weyland rubbed his chin, thinking of what to do next. He turned to April and thought of an idea that could potentially be beneficial to his company and the Kraang.

Weyland ordered his androids, "Take Ms. O'Neill here to the Science Labs. We will begin experimenting her DNA and see if we can replicate the cure for the Mutagen."

April struggled and said, "What will you do with the cure ?! Use it on people's mutations and be the hero ?!"

Weyland turned to her and said, "Sounds pleasant, but no. You see, the Kraang has shown this Corporation the true potential of Mutagen. Using it to transform this planet into their own habitat, which could eventually help their species survive."

April argued, "Why help them ?! Why should they deserve to live and we deserve to be treated like experiments ?!"

Weyland continued, "Well I didn't say that, did I ? I only want to use the cure for people that are willing to cooperate on helping us and the Kraang will mutate the ones who will oppose our goal."

April thought of something to say and told him, "What about the atmosphere of Dimension X ? It's deadly to other living things except for the Kraang."

"You think I would let all of the humans die ? That is why I have your DNA. I can experiment on you and make Dimension X more suitable for both humans and the Kraang," Weyland explained.

April asked, "What if it doesn't work ? What will you do ?"

Weyland leaned towards her and confidently said, "It...Will...Work."

The androids took April towards the Science Labs, while Weyland returned to his office. Meanwhile, outside the building, two androids were seen standing in front of the entrance of the building. They were holding M41A Pulse Rifles, but it was nothing compared to the Kraang's weaponry.

One of the androids said, "Movement detected ahead. Entity identified as Kraang Unit."

The Kraang bot turned out to be Bishop, who had no weapons at his disposal. When Bishop reached the androids, one of them aimed his pulse rifle at him.

Bishop stopped and said, "What seems to be the problem in which Kraang is in ?"

The android said to him, "The portal to Dimension X has not been full constructed. Explain how you are able to get here."

Bishop tried to think of something and said, "Kraang has been left behind on the Planet Earth after the ones called the Turtles have destroyed the portal that leads to Dimension X. Kraang must speak with the one named Karl Bishop Weyland about a subject that is most urgent."

The other android opened the entrance to the building and Bishop walked inside it. Once he did, the androids saw ash footprints mysteriously appearing out of thin air. They changed their vision to thermal and saw Mr. Black's cloaked figure. They aimed their weapons at Bishop and Mr. Black, who turned around to see them.

The androids said in unison, "Hunter detected. Switching tactics."

Mr. Black charged at the two androids and stabbed them with his Wrist Blades. The Blades pierced through their heads and Mr. Black pulled them off their bodies. White fluid leaked from the bodies and the heads, which caused Bishop to worry. He tried to pull the bodies to a hidden location where no one can see them, while Mr. Black kept the heads as trophies. Afterwards, the duo infiltrated the building and attacked any androids that blocked their path.

Halkrath was losing consciousness as he was losing too much blood from his arm. With nothing to block the blood flow, Halkrath laid down inside the glass container until he heard large explosions from inside the building. He quickly stood up and felt tremors all around him. The door to the room was being rammed and dents were being formed on it. The door was finally knocked down and revealed Mr. Black along with Bishop.

Bishop said to Mr. Black, "I thought that we were going to do this much more quietly."

Mr. Black replied, "I am much more quicker and powerful than these human machines. Nothing can defeat me now."

Bishop face-palmed and said, "I would say that you're too overconfident, but I am deathly afraid right now."

Mr. Black broke the glass container that held Halkrath, who said, "What are you doing here ? You're not usually the type to rescue others."

Mr. Black replied, "I will not be doing this again. Next time, you shall be on your own."

Halkrath chuckled and Bishop said to both of them, "We are wasting time. We must hurry to save your friends and stop Weyland from opening the portal to Dimension X."

They all left the room and enter another one where Halkrath's equipment was being studied. He equipped them all except for his mask, which was too big for him now. Instead, he attached it to a wire and wore it around his torso. Afterwards, he opened a medicomp and stopped his arm from losing blood by burning the wound with a type of gel. It burned so much that Halkrath roared in pain as he rubbed it on his wound. After the wound closed up, Halkrath proceded to find his friends and stop the Kraang threat.


	16. Chapter 16: Goodbye

**Chapter 16: Goodbye**

After the loud tremors that occurred in the building, the Turtles and the others woke up to a banging sound that was heard from the door, which slightly opened.

Master Splinter weakly said, "What is...Happening ?"

Leonardo said to him, "I don't know, but I think that something is wrong out there."

Raphael replied, "Ya think ? There's like explosions outside and you're saying that something is wrong !"

"Whatever it is, it opened the door a little," Casey said while pointing to the door.

Leatherhead got up and opened the door much further, allowing the others to escape. However, outside their cell, there were multiple combat androids armed with M41A Pulse Rifles and M56 Smartguns. Without any weapons, the Turtles and the others were forced to surrender once again. After putting restraints on them, the androids escorted them to another location.

Michelangelo sighed and said, "Man ! We were free for one minute and then we got captured again."

Pigeon Pete also said, "I probably shouldn't have agreed to join the Mighty Mutanimals."

Slash said to him, "What ?! You have doubts about us or what ?!"

Pigeon Pete angrily replied, "Look where we are. First, we were in the slammer and now we're being taken to who knows where."

One of the androids said to them, "It is highly suggested that you two should keep quiet."

Everyone remained quiet, but Donatello and Casey were feeling upset about not saving April. Unaware to them, two cloaked figures were stalking the group from a distance. In front of the group, Bishop was walking towards them with an M41A Pulse Rifle. The whole group stopped in confusion and an android walked up to him.

The android said to Bishop, "The portal to Dimension X has not been fully constructed. Explain how you are able to get here."

Bishop repeated, "Kraang has been left behind on the Planet Earth after the ones called the Turtles have destroyed the portal that leads to Dimension X. Kraang must speak with the one named Karl Bishop Weyland about a subject that is most urgent."

As they continued to talk, the other androids in the group were silently killed by cloaked figures. Halkrath made himself visible and removed the restraints on his friends. The android heard the restraints fall to the floor and turned to see everyone staring at him menacingly. Afterwards, he was beaten up and sliced into parts, causing white fluid to spill everywhere.

Turning to see Halkrath in current condition, Miwa said to him, "Halkrath, what did they do to you ?"

Halkrath explained everything to her and she said, "I'm still glad that you're okay, but without our mutation and your left arm, how will you be able to fight."

"No matter what happens, I'll do everything to protect you, April, and Casey," Halkrath said while patting her head.

Casey said to him, "About that, April's already been taken away by Weyland. We need to find her quickly."

"Agreed, but I think that you all need these," Halkrath said as he gave their weapons back.

Halkrath and the others refocused on their mission and proceded to find April, along with preventing the Kraang threat from rising again. Watching from his office, Weyland quickly ran to the Science Labs and stopped the experimentation of April. He ordered the scientists and combat androids to gather at the portal room before Halkrath and the others. As fast as they could, every staff member evacuate to the portal to Dimension X while Weyland went to check on the Chestbuster. When he reach the Specimen Containment Area, Weyland saw that there were corpses around a large glass tank where the Chestbuster was kept.

Weyland shook his head slowly and said, "This has gone much worse than I expected."

Leaving the area, Weyland headed to the portal and hoped that the construction was complete. Luckily, the portal frame was finished and most of the staff was present. As Weyland went to the controls with a couple of engineers, combat androids began firing near the entrance of the room. Explosions and gunfire were so loud that it was hard to hear anything. Once the androids stopped, smoke covered the entrance and nothing was visible to them. Before they walked to the entrance, three Yautja shurikens appeared from the smoke, decapitated half of the androids, and returned to the smoke. The androids reloaded their weapons until six red dots aimed at them. Plasma Bolts traveled out of the smoke and killed the rest of the androids. When the smoke disappeared, Halkrath, Mr. Black, and the others walked into the room and held the scientists captive. Weyland picked up an M4A3 Pistol and aimed it at April's head.

Once everyone saw him, Weyland said, "Come any closer and I'll shoot her."

April argued, "No, you won't. You need me for the Mutagen Cure, remember."

Weyland fired the pistol next to her and made her scream, causing Casey to say, "Hey ! Don't you shoot her !"

Donatello shouted at him, "Stop ! You'll make it worse !"

Casey shouted back, "I don't care, I love her !"

Casey ran towards Weyland, who aimed the pistol at him and fired. Casey dodged the first bullet, but missed the next one. Before he reached April and Weyland, Casey dropped to the floor with blood flowing from his shoulder. However, Casey still stood back up and continued to advance towards them. Weyland became annoyed and fired at Casey's torso, causing him to collapse. Halkrath became filled with rage and ran towards them.

Weyland saw Halkrath and said, "You are all stubborn."

Weyland fired at Halkrath multiple times at the torso, but it had little effect as Halkrath barely felt the pain inflicted on him. With only one bullet left, Weyland aimed the gun at April again and went to the controls. Halkrath glared at him and carried Casey, while the others went up to them. Weyland then activated the portal to Dimension X and the portal frame began to open up an opening to the Kraang's home world. Afterwards, a legion of Kraang Bots and Kraang Subprime appeared from the portal.

Kraang Subprime laughed and said, "Finally, we are back in business. Now, attack the Turtles and their friends."

The Kraang bots opened fire at Halkrath and the others, allowing Weyland to escape with April. Mr. Black flew above the Kraang bots and fire multiple Plasma Bolts at them, causing some of them to fire at him. The Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals fought their way through the Kraang bots while Halkrath, Miwa, Bishop, and Master Splinter stayed behind with Casey.

Kraang Subprime saw Weyland heading towards the portal with April and said, "Looks like you got the girl. At least you've done something decent."

Weyland grabbed an oxygen mask and said, "What happens now ?"

Kraang Subprime replied, "You just get her to Kraang Prime and that's it. We've got the rest here."

Weyland nodded and went into the portal with April. Kraang Subprime entered the fight and saw Mr. Black flying in the air. He flew towards him with his Irma bot and attacked him. Mr. Black fought back against him, but it was not really difficult. Kraang Subprime threw a punch, but Mr. Black quickly went around him and kicked him in the back. Kraang Subprime landed next to Halkrath and the others, who were still caring for Casey.

Kraang Subprime saw Bishop and said, "Well, if it isn't my brother. How have you been doing ?"

Bishop replied, "I have been doing fine, but I still won't forget what you have done."

Kraang Subprime said, "The past is the past, but that's enough talk. Time for you to die."

He proceded to attack them, but Halkrath pushed him back. With only his right arm, Halkrath found it difficult to fight against Kraang Subprime. He charged at the Irma bot and attacked as much as possible. Kraang Subprime had the advantage and began slashing Halkrath on the torso, legs, and his face. Halkrath took too many hits and began to feel weak, allowing Kraang Subprime to deliver the final blow. When Mr. Black looked towards Halkrath and Kraang Subprime, he felt something within him that cause him to knock Kraang Subprime away. Halkrath saw as Mr. Black had saved him once again, which made him feel more comfortable.

Halkrath said to him, "I thought that you would not be doing this anymore."

Mr. Black became annoyed and said, "It's not that, I just haven't finish my fight with him."

Halkrath laughed and said, "Ha, of course you were."

Kraang Subprime ran away towards the portal and the Kraang bots were slowly being defeated by the Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals. Halkrath turned to see Casey losing a lot of blood and quickly took him back to the lair, along with Bishop, Miwa, Master Splinter, and the others.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

Back in the lair, everyone saw that everything was destroyed and ruined. Searching for a med-kit, Halkrath placed Casey down on the couch and Miwa went to find one. The Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals rested at various places in the lair, while Master Splinter went back into his room. After Miwa and Halkrath bandaged Casey, Mr. Black and Bishop walked up to them.

Bishop said to them, "I'm sorry that your friend April is gone, but we need to focus on stopping the Kraang."

Casey slowly said, "She's not gone...I'm gonna save...her."

Miwa said, "Don't worry, Casey. We're going to do whatever we can to save her."

Halkrath also said, "You are too wounded to fight along with us. You must stay."

Casey tried to argue, but felt too much pain to talk. Halkrath then ordered everyone to ready any equipment so that they can take down the Kraang. The Turtles packed air masks in order to breathe in Dimension X, the Mighty Mutanimals were going over the same plan the last time they controlled the portal, and Halkrath went to find his crashed ship in New York. Once he had found it in the wreckage, he took another one of his bio-masks and equipped it. When everybody was ready to go, Halkrath returned to the lair and decided to go over the plan.

Michelangelo suggested, "How about we do the same plan as last time ? It worked well, didn't ?"

Donatello argued, "No, they are not stupid enough to let the same thing happen twice."

Leonardo said, "Donnie's right. We didn't have Halkrath, Mr. Black, or this Kraang bot last time. With them, we need to change our tactics."

Before anyone could say anything, Halkrath said, "No, you all are defending the portal together until Mr. Black and I rescue April from the Kraang. Then, when she and Mr. Black are out of the portal, I will activate a self-destruct device and destroy the Kraang once and for all."

They were all surprised except for Mr. Black, who said, "Dying an honorable death. How pitiful."

Raphael argued, "What are you saying ? You don't know what honor is like, Dracula."

Mr. Black growled and said, "I do not need honor to make me feel good. All I need is strength to defeat my enemies."

Miwa said to Halkrath, "You can't just go and kill yourself. We all need you to be here with us. You're our friend."

Halkrath looked down and said to her, "I do not have the device attached to me, but if something happens, then I will make sure that nothing is left."

Miwa argued, "No, I need you to promise that you'll live. For me, April, Casey, and everyone."

Halkrath promised and asked, "So, how about the plan ?"

Some of them didn't seem to find it a good plan, but they agreed anyway. Afterwards, everyone returned to the Weyland Yutani Corporation building and headed back to the portal where an army of Kraang bots were defending it. The plan commenced when Halkrath and Mr. Black cloaked themselves and entered the portal. The Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals began fighting the Kraang while allowing Miwa and Bishop to safely reach the controls. Unaware to them, Casey was heading towards the portal with an air mask on. Once he entered Dimension X, Casey suddenly began to feel weird and saw the two Yautjas standing at the edge of the island. When the two Yautjas turned around, Halkrath became worried that Casey had followed them.

Halkrath said to Casey, "This is too dangerous, you must return quickly."

Casey argued, "I'm not going anywhere until I find out that April is safe."

Mr. Black said to him, "What a foolish human. Trying to save one's life while risking his own."

Before they continued on, a weird atom-like creature is seen floating in the air. Ignoring the creature, the trio went on to find the Kraang base and encountered multiple creatures in Dimension X. Although Casey was always getting attacked, Halkrath and Mr. Black constantly helped him. After searching for the Kraang base for a long time, the trio finally found Kraang's base and multiple Kraang bots guarding the entrance. Halkrath and Mr. Black attacked the guards and proceded to enter the base with Casey.

Casey said to them, "I'll go look for April. You guys try to stop the Kraang or something."

Halkrath argued, "No, we are saving April together. Then, we will activate the self-destruct the whole base."

Casey nodded and they all went to find April. After an hour of searching, the trio found the main room where Kraang Prime was located. Next to Kraang Prime were Kraang Subprime, Weyland, and April. Before the trio did anything, Halkrath walked a couple of steps towards them.

Kraang Prime said to him, "Kraang has been annoyed by your interference with the plans that have been made by Kraang."

Kraang Subprime added, "Yeah, it's getting really annoying to have you guys mess up with our plan to terraform the Earth."

Casey argued, "You guys are nuts. Earth is our home and you won't be changing it."

Mr. Black also said, "Your species deserves to die for being so weak."

Weyland said to him, "The Kraang are a magnificent species. They have a right to live like the humans."

Halkrath drew his Wrist Blade and said, "Enough ! The Kraang will die and they will not take Earth with them !"

Kraang Subprime charged at Halkrath, but Mr. Black blocked the attack and began fighting him. Casey ran towards Weyland and April, while Halkrath faced Kraang Prime. As Casey ran towards Bishop, he felt pain from his wounds and continued anyways. Once he reached them, Casey threw a punch and missed Weyland, who punched him on the wounds. Casey cried in pain, but he still fought back against Weyland. Every punch he throws at Weyland, they were always blocked or missed. Weyland then kicked him in the leg and broke it, causing Casey to fall on the floor. He turned to see April afraid, so he tried to remember his training with Halkrath and stood up once more. Weyland threw the first punch this time and Casey caught it, pushing it back with all of his might. Casey pushed Weyland back and punched him hard in the gut, forcing Weyland to slightly vomit white fluid. Weyland then grabbed Casey's air mask and crushed it. Casey covered his mouth quickly, but Weyland punched him in order to force him to breathe. Casey took shards of his air mask and stabbed Weyland's eye, then continued to stab repeatedly all over his face. Once Weyland was down, Casey stabbed Weyland in the chest and placed the shard in deeper, eventually killing Weyland. April rushes to Casey and gives him her air mask, which they each inhaled deeply with it.

Mr. Black and Kraang Subprime were having a really boring fight since Mr. Black was much more stronger than his opponent. Kraang Subprime was unable to catch up to him and land a hit. Mr. Black drew his blades and sliced the Irma bot's arms and legs, causing Kraang Subprime to have a disadvantage.

Knowing that he might lose, Kraang Subprime said to Mr. Black, "Wait, WAIT ! I Surrender !"

Mr. Black ignored him and fired a Plasma Bolt, which exploded Kraang Subprime into pieces and left no trace of him. Once he was finished, he flew to Halkrath and faced Kraang Prime with him. Seeing that his subordinates are dead, Kraang Prime decided to take matters into his own hands and activated his robot body. A large shadow covered Halkrath and Mr. Black, but they both were not intimidated by it. Kraang Prime attacked them with his mechanical tentacle-like arms and his energy weapon that was attached on top of his head. Halkrath ran across the ground while Mr. Black flew in the air around Kraang Prime's head. Seeing that the fight was dangerous, April carried Casey outside of the base and towards the portal.

Halkrath and Mr. Black continued their fight with Kraang Prime, but they do not seem to be serious enough. Mr. Black was still flying around and firing Plasma Bolts at Kraang Prime, while Halkrath was trying to slash his legs. Their tactics did not seem to be very effective, but it was dealing damage. Kraang Prime was getting tired of the fight, so he began to tear the base down and hoped to trap the two Yautjas. However, Halkrath and Mr. Black saw his plan and decided to escape. Mr. Black carried Halkrath and lifted him in the air. Once they both left the base, Kraang Prime was seen stuck under the large debris that he had created. The two Yautjas headed back to the portal and began the final steps of the plan.

Back inside the Weyland Yutani Corporation, Halkrath and Mr. Black saw everyone gathering around the controls. They were all happy that they made it back and hugged them, which annoyed Mr. Black.

After letting go, Leonardo said, "Looks like the plan was successful. All we need now is to use that self-destruct device."

Halkrath said to him, "Agreed. The Kraang is officially eliminated."

Michelangelo threw a fist in the air and said, "Oh Yeah ! BOOYAKA..."

A loud growl interrupted Michelangelo's victory cheer and caused everyone to turned towards the the source of the growl. At the entrance of the room, a large Xenomorph stood in front of them with saliva dripping from its mouth. The Xenomorph had fur on some parts of its body, large fangs, mandibles on its mouth, dreadlocks, large claws, and a very muscular body. The Xenomorph roared loudly and stared at everyone.

Mr. Black said to them, "Another abomination. I shall deal with it."

Mr. Black charged at it, but the Xenomorph jumped towards him and swung his tail. Mr. Black was slapped across the face and landed on the floor. The Xenomorph picked him up and threw him at the others. Trying to get up, Mr. Black fired Plasma Bolts at the Xenomorph, who easily dodged every single one. Mr. Black drew his blades and attacked the Xenomorph, but it grabbed the blades and snapped them into pieces. Then, its tail pierced Mr. Black's shoulder and his leg. Mr. Black was on his knees and the Xenomorph was preparing to finish him off. Halkrath tackled the Xenomorph and knocked it to the ground. The Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals dog-piled the Xenomorph, but its strength allowed it to lift them all up and throw them across the room. Some of them slammed into the wall very hard and others landed on the floor. Halkrath turned to see the Xenomorph heading towards April, Casey, and Miwa.

The Xenomorph was about to slash the trio until Halkrath tackled him once more. The Xenomorph was pushing back Halkrath since he was too strong for him. Halkrath looked behind the Xenomorph to see the portal to Dimension X. On his body, Halkrath activated the self-destruct device and began pushing the Xenomorph with all of his might.

Turning to the Hamato clan, Halkrath said to them, "Once I get through the portal, shut it off !"

Miwa, April, and Casey nodded and headed towards the control switch. Halkrath continued to push the Xenomorph, but it began to push him back away from the portal. The self-destruct device was beginning to explode as it was glowing blue. Halkrath felt that he had let his friends down until Mr. Black was flying towards him. Mr. Black tackled both the Xenomorph and Halkrath into the portal and the Hamato Clan closed it.

They all said in unison, "Goodbye, Halkrath."

Halkrath, Mr. Black, and the Xenomorph landed on an island in Dimension X. The Xenomorph got up and charged at the two Yautjas. Ignoring the Xenomorph, Halkrath and Mr. Black stared at the self-destruct device as it was vibrating violently.

Mr. Black said to him, "It was nice fighting alongside with you."

Halkrath nodded and said to himself, "Goodbye, my friends."

The self-destruct device then exploded and covered everything within its blast radius. Halkrath and Mr. Black roared in pain as they were soon vaporized by the blast. The Xenomorph also roared in pain and was vaporized into nothing. Even the Kraang base with Kraang Prime was covered in the blast and nothing was left. Eventually, the blast slowly disappeared and left no trace of any life.

Back to everyone else, April and Miwa cried about Halkrath's death while Casey became very upset. Everyone else got up and mourned over Halkrath's sacrifice.

* * *

 **One year later...**

Everyone moved back to New York after the incident with the Engineer's ship. The Weyland Yutani Corporation was taken down since there was no potential heir. New York was rebuilt and there was no longer any suspicious activity in the city. After Halkrath's death, Miwa, April, and Casey resumed their normal lives since there were no more threats to deal with. Casey and April had become a couple, which was not okay with Donatello. Miwa lived with her real father, Master Splinter, and trained with him everyday. The Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals lived together in the lair and explored the city during the night. One day, the three Hamato clan members were sitting on a bench at a park. They all stared at the blue sky and saw a cloud that closely resembled Halkrath.

Miwa said to the couple, "So, did you two lovebirds study for that test this Friday ?"

April replied, "Well, we're still working on it, but I think we'll do okay."

Casey added, "Totally, April and I are gonna ace this test."

Miwa's phone rang and she picked it up, "Hello ?"

After listening to the caller, Miwa said to April and Casey, "Let's go, you guys. Leo needs our help with something in the lair."

The trio got up and ran towards the lair. However, unaware to them, an invisible figure stood on a thick branch in a tree behind the bench. The figure flashed its yellow eyes and growled along with a couple of clicking noise.

The figure uncloak itself to reveal Halkrath, who took his mask off and said, "See you in the next life."

Miwa turned around to the tree and saw nothing there. She became confused and continued to head back to the lair with April and Casey.


End file.
